Six Mixed Matched Souls
by The Writer Of Lucifenia
Summary: Fourth in the Nada Series - Yuki starts her first year at Tranquil Academy as a combat major along with five other familiar faces. Suddenly, a new conflict approaches as these six are getting settled in. Will they be able to survive not only this epidemic, but each other?
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome To Tranquil

'You are the queen, and I am your servant. We're a pitiful pair of twins separated by fate. So for the sake of protecting you, I'll become evil for you.'

Yuki groaned, slapping her phone a few times to make her alarm stop. It was too early for her taste. She buried her face in her pillow and continued to moan and groan. It was a fact, that girl was alergic to mornings. She slowly, but surely pried herself from her bed, her bare feet slipping into her teddy bear slippers as she stumbled around her room. Yuki's eyes adjusted to the scenery, no longer in dream world. Her room was a light teal color with lots of colorful accents. Mostly orange though since that was her favorite color along with blue. Yuki grabbed her clothes she had picked out the night prior due to her slow movement in the morning.

"Yo, Dylan, wanna get out and wait in here while I change." Yuki said. Dylan appeared and gave her a small hug, as usual his angel wings wrapping around her, making a shield.

"Good morning, Teddy Bear." he murmured before releasing Yuki. Yuki grinned.

"Mornin', Prince." Yuki smiled. "I'm gonna go change in the bathroom, I'll be back." Yuki said before rushing to her bathroom and changing into a powder blue skirt that was frilly and puffy, an orange fitted tee shirt that was accented with a topaz necklace she had gotten from Will from her birthday, thigh high pink and white stripped socks, and brown combat boots. She exited the bathroom and sat at her vanity, turning on her flat iron and beginning to brush her spastic hair. Dylan noticed her yanking on her head too much and took the brush from her.

"Here, let me." Dylan said as he began to gently brush her knotted hair. Yuki relaxed a bit. Dylan's touch, even when he was alive, and now especially was just so gentle. It was relaxing, or at least Yuki thought so. The quiet angel boy then began to flat iron her hair for her.

"Thanks, Dylan." Yuki said, beginning to apply her foundation.

"No problem." Dylan replied with a smile, finishing her hair with Yuki's signature low pigtails tied up in orange ribbons. Yuki got up and gave her angelic twin a hug.

"Thanks." Yuki murmured.

"Again, it was my pleasure. Now why don't we get some breakfast?" Dylan said, melting back into Yuki once more. Yuki nodded.

"Ok." Yuki said shortly as she left her semi empty room.

...

"Morning, Snowflake." Yang said as she gave Yuki her bagel and omelet.

"Morning, Auntie Yang." Yuki replied.

"So are you excited for your first day at Tranquil?" Yang asked.

"Nervous. Mom's not gonna actually be my caretaker while I'm there. What if I have to figure out how to cook all by myself, or the oldest roommate is mean, or I forget my room key and can't get in-" 

"Chill, sweet heart, it's not going to be that bad. Besides, you'll still see us practically every day. Your mom's the head mistress and James and I are teachers." Yang assured. "Plus occasionally Ruby brings Dawn to class so you'll still see your sister as well. It's really Nathan you'll have to miss. Nathan and Luke. Two people, that's not too bad."

"Did you give Luke Hazel's feeding schedule?" Yuki asked.

"Yep and gave him the note about Rini." Yang said.

"No offence, but I find it kinda stupid you bottle feed the cat." Luke commented. Luke had grown a lot more confident where he stood and was a little cocky at times. Yuki glared.

"If my cat starves, I'm gonna rip you into so many pieces you'll be unrecognizable." Yuki threatened.

"Yuki, Luke, be nice." Yang scolded.

"Sorry, Auntie Yang."

"Sorry, Mom."

"Good, now eat, we don't have all day." Yang instructed.

...

"Ok, that's everything." Yuki said, packing the last bit of luggage into the bottom of the airship.

"All your stuffed animals and collector dolls too?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, Mom." Yuki replied, grabbing her duffle bag from off the ground.

"I'm gonna be taking a different airship, do you think you'll be ok?" Ruby asked.

"I'll be just fine, Mom. Love you." Yuki hugged Ruby goodbye.

"Love you too. Don't explode or anything." Ruby chuckled.

"Mom, I've got this." Yuki said as she walked away. "And I'll see ya later!"

Yuki ran onto the airship and quickly claimed a window spot. She looked out at the view, seeing the beautiful view that was Kloris, Utopia. Supposively the exact mountain Kloris was killed on was the mountain Tranquil Academy was located on... Though Yuki doubted there was any way of knowing that. Suddenly the ground below her moved, shifting upwards. Yuki looked out the window with a grin.

"Dylan, it's so pretty." Yuki said. Dylan from inside giggled.

(Yes, yes it is, Teddy Bear.) Dylan said.

"I think things will go better than I gave them credit for. I mean, why was I so afraid?" Yuki continued.

(Because it's a big step. I'm sure it'll be fun, but Yuki, I think you should major in theater, not combat. You like it, but your passion doesn't lie in fighting. It's for singing, acting , and writing, all things you're very good at. Why torcher yourself?)

"Dylan, I'm living two lives here. Yours, and mine. I want you to live your dream, so you can through my body. I have to learn the skills so we don't get hurt." Yuki explained.

(BS. I lived it. I died with it. I saved your life, I was your hero. That's all I need. I only want you to be happy.)

Yuki sighed, twiddling with her thumbs she said, "I'm sticking with it, so drop it." Dylan sighed. He'd heard that tone before. It was the 'I know your right but I'm too stubborn to admit it' tone.

(Ok, but don't be afraid to change your mind)

"Gah, you sound like Mom." Yuki groaned.

(It's because she's right)

"Says you."

(Yeah, says the person living within you and knows you better than the back of my hand.)

"Screw you, Dylan."

(I love you too.)

"What's with that girl?" a random student asked. Yuki turned around, realizing she had the conversation in public.

"Is she mental? She's talking to the wall." another chirped in.

"Maybe she's hallucinating." one suggested.

"Or she's stupid." another said. Yuki pouted, blushing in embarrassment.

"Nothing to see here, ladies. Get back to your low carb air." Yuki scoffed.

"You could use some." one said.

"Screw you, I actually look healthy and you guys are walking skeletons." Yuki said.

"At least I'm not talking to my imaginary boyfriend." one of the girls with curls said. Yuki's eyes turned a blood red, similar to Yang's.

"Dylan was my brother and he's dead because of stupid people like you freaks." Yuki said in a low, bloody anger voice. Yuki glared at them, forging steaming hot water in her hand.

(Yuki, stop it, they're not worth it.)

Yuki took a deep breath, her eyes going back to normal and the water vanishing.

"You're not worth it." Yuki grumbled as she looked back out the window. A little window watching was really all she needed, she perked up (along with her cat ears) after about five minutes of the incident. Yuki was a timid girl that never stood up for herself, until someone brought up Dylan in a negative manner. Then Yuki much like Yang would go into an anger mode only Dylan could soothe away.

(Feeling better?)

"Yeah, much better. Thanks, Prince." Yuki sighed in relief. Nobody dared say a word this time. It was obvious to Yuki now. She wasn't gonna have the easiest time making friends. She was twelve, a year under the starting age, due to a spectacular novel she had written and Blake was helping edit, Blake pulled some strings to let Yuki come early. So there she was. New fish in the pond, lonely, and now classified as a freak. Crap.

...

"WOW! It's huge! This school is HUGE!" Yuki exclaimed upon seeing the size of the school. It was like an old Bellandonnitorian palace only fifty times bigger. Yuki twirled around a few times in joy. Nothing was gonna ruin her reputation more, after all she 'went all Yang' on those anorexic, most likely popular girls. Notice most populars looked like walking skeletons in Vytal? Yuki wanted to know whatever happened to obese being cool. Not that Yuki was even fat. She had a nearly flat stomach for heaven's sake. Why did people call her fat at the coffee shop the day before? Why screw with the self conscious twelve year old's self image? Geez.

Suddenly- WHACK! Yuki froze at what she had just done. Stunned and a little angry looking, sixteen year old Cassandra stood right there in front of her, her face with a red spot from Yuki swinging her hand into her accidently.

"I-I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, SO sorry, Cassandra! I didn't mean it! I swear!" Yuki exclaimed, nearly in tears. Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"Nice to see I flew out here from Vale just to get slapped in the face and used as a chin rest." Cassandra snorted.

"I'm sorry, I honestly didn't mean it." Yuki said.

"Whatever. Just, stay out of my way and watch where you're going. You're lucky I happen to be in a good mood today." and with that Cassandra walked off, Will push both of their luggage racks.

"Hey, Princess. Excuse her, she's pissed at Mom's boyfriend." Will said.

"Your mom started dating?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, it took her long enough. I'm becoming a girl, I swear to the heavens. I shouldn't know what the heck a stiletto is." Will complained.

"Sorry, Big Brother." Yuki giggled.

"Haha, just wait there, I'll help you with your luggage in a minute." Will said before walking off.

Yuki tapped her foot while she waited.

"Is there a reason you're standing in the middle of the walk way?" a voice came from behind her. Yuki jumped and looked beside her. Yuki saw a tall girl about fifteen years old with smoky black hair that was in a curly ponytail, purple colored contacts, a bit of a tan, and a bright red lip stick.

"Oh, I'm waiting for someone." Yuki said shyly.

"I see, you're co-dependent." the girl said.

"N-N- So what if I am?" Yuki stuttered.

"I don't care if you are or not. I'm just curious." she said.

"Why an interest in me?" Yuki demanded.

"Well you totally told those half dressed skeletons where to stick it. I admire that." she said.

"Y-You do? I normally don't do that kind of stuff, but they triggered some kind of post traumatic stress so..." Yuki admitted.

"So, Dylan really was your brother?" the girl asked.

"Yes, we are twins. I feel comfortable talking to him." Yuki said.

"We all have our thing. I sometimes talk to my mother at night when nobody's listening." she said.

"Did she die?" Yuki asked.

"... Yeah." the girl hesitated.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't imagine what that'd be like." Yuki said.

"It was hard, but I survived. I can survive whatever life throws at me, but I normally end up alone. My advice to you is fight to survive and lose others, or lose life. It's an option we must make." and with that the girl walked away. Yuki just stood there, thinking about the girl's words.

"Things must not be that great at home." Yuki said. "I hope she gets some hope somewhere along the way."

"Hey, Yuki!" Will called. Yuki pushed her suit case rack piled sky high over to Will.

"Thanks for the help, Will." Yuki chirped.

"No problamo, Princess." Will slurred as he started to push the luggage rack to the ball room where people lacking dorms slept until assigned. The set up was much like Beacon. Do whatever intermission required for your major, get teammates or roommates, get a dorm, go to class with other random stuff floating about. Yuki sighed then spotted someone familiar in the ball room. So did Will.

"Hey, Kitty Cat." Will flirted.

"Leave me alone, Will, I'm trying to read." Molly glared.

"Hi, Molly." Yuki said. Molly looked over at Yuki and smiled.

"Hi, Yuki, how's your day been so far?" Molly asked.

"Ok I guess." Yuki said.

"Don't worry, it gets better." Molly said.

"Why are you here in the ballroom?" Yuki asked.

"Well, my team actually isn't here anymore so I need a new one. Therefore I'm here." Molly explained.

"That sounds stressful and unfortunate -"

"Shut up, Will." Molly cut him off.

"No message then?" Will asked.

"What do you think?" Molly glared.

"You're good at playing hard to get-" SLAP! "I'm gonna go find a corner to cry in." Will slipped away.

"Men." Molly groaned.

"I know right." Yuki replied.

...

"Geez, it just had to be Crackdonalds." Yuki complained.

(Just eat.)

"I don't like it, though." Yuki whined.

(Suck it up and scrape off the onion. It's not that hard.)

"Fine." Yuki groaned as she opened the pre-ordered burger and scrapped off the onions she despised.

"Don't like onions to this day, I see." Molly laughed.

"I just can't stand them." Yuki said.

"Yet you love Mexican food. That's odd." Molly said.

"I know, my aunt says that a lot." Yuki said.

"Hey, Molly." Will started.

"Not. Another. Word." Molly said.

"So I can't sit with the two lovely princesses and get away from my tyrant sister for at least dinner?" Will begged.

"Sure, Big Brother can sit next to me." Yuki chirped.

"Yes, sit next to Yuki." Molly said.

"Ok." Will plopped down next to Yuki and stared at Molly.

"Is me eating a hamburger that interesting?" Molly asked.

"It's cute." Will said.

"It's _cute_?" Molly quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Will said simply.

...

"Hey it's that girl again." Yuki said, looking over at the girl from earlier. She was currently sitting with Molly, Will, and Jake. Molly was busying herself with a book, Will and Jake were making armpit farts, and Yuki had been writing but noticed the girl in the corner. Yuki thought for a second.

(Go make a friend. She seems to lack hope.)

"Y-Yeah." Yuki replied as she walked over to the girl and sat next to her. "Do you like to draw?"

"Yeah, why are you sitting here?" she asked.

"I-I never caught your name and I was think maybe I could get to know you better." Yuki fidgeted with her clothes. She did that constantly, especially when she was uncomfortable.

"It's Jaquline and good luck with that." the girl now known as Jaquline said.

"Hi, Jaquline, I'm Yuki, but you can call me whatever." Yuki said.

"Ok, Happy-Go-Lucky." Jaquline said, never looking up from her sketch book. "Can you please go away and leave me alone." Jaquline narrowed her eyes at Yuki.

"O-Ok, Jaquline, I'll see you around." Yuki said as she started to walk away.

"Kids." Jaquline mumbled.

...

"Wow, Yuki how many stuffed animals did you bring?" Jake asked.

"All of them." Yuki replied in her closed off stuffed animal fortress she made around her feather bed she was sleeping on that night.

"Geez, girl, there's still more in your suit cases." Jake looked around.

"Here, I'll tuck you in." Molly kneeled beside Yuki and draped several quilts and blankets over her. "That should keep the cold from nipping you."

"Thanks, Molly." Yuki yawned.

"Your welcome." Molly gently embraced the younger girl. "Sweet dreams, Yuki-chan."

"Sweet dreams, sissy." Yuki rolled onto her tummy

"Aw, that's so cute." Will cued.

"I spend a lot of time with her." Molly said.

"Yeah, Yuki's always at our place it seems." Jake commented. "One time Jeni accidently turned her into a cat."

"How do you manage to do that?" Will asked.

"She was using Yuki as her test dummy. She was trying to figure out how to enhance faunus animal features, in other words, she was wanting to give Yuki a tail." Jake explained.

"Wow, glad Yuki's a person again." Will said.

"Yeah, we are too." Molly said with a yawn. "Ok, I'm hitting the hay, Jake, keep an eye on Will." Molly crawled onto her air mattress and pulled up the blankets.

"I can be trusted!" Will explained.

"Dude, you can't be trusted. But if you really like my sister that much, I'll ship her to your house for free. We've got a two for one offer and no exchange policy." Jake said.


	2. TRAILER ANNOUNCEMENT

ALL TRAILER ARE ON YOUTUBE NOW! 

Go to Youtube, type Kibo Brent trailers in search and all of them will pop up.

Thanks ;)


	3. Chapter 2 - Intermission part 1

"Attention! All first year combat majors report to forest edge for intermission!" the radio nagged. Yuki sighed as she fidgeted with her puffy pink combat skirt. She was wearing her favorite fighting outfit, a frilly pink combat skirt with her amo hanging on the sides, knee high orange and hot pink striped socks, black combat boots with purple skulls on them, an orange fitted tee shirt, teal ribbon in her hair, and her topaz necklace along with a white, lavender, and light pink plad scarf Yang made her for Christmas several years prior. Yuki stopped fussing over her clothes and grabbed her weapon, Angelic Touch. Angelic Touch was a pair of over sized scissors with a gun at the front of each blade. The handles had the triggers to shoot with, the blade of the scissors acting as an aiming helper. But that wasn't the only quirk. Yuki could separate the blades and turn them into twin swords as well. Over all Yuki had gone extremely over board with her weapon, but much like her mother, she was proud of it.

(Hmm... Did you oil Angelic Touch?)

"Yes, Dylan, I oiled her last night before bed. Is Kloris Shield ready to go?" Yuki asked.

(As always. I'm ready to assist you, just remember to be on guard, ok.)

"Ok! Let's go. I really hope that things go smoothly... Actually, scratch that, I hope Mom doesn't launch us into the forest to free fall." Yuki chatted.

(You won't free fall. I'll can grab you and fly you to the ground. Having a guardian angel rocks, doesn't it?)

"Definitely. Thanks, Prince." Yuki smiled.

(No problem, Teddy Bear.)

"Hey, Yuki!" Will called. Yuki ran over to him. He was in the process of polishing his green bow, Comical Shot. "Can you help me? I forgot to do this last night and the last thing I need right now is a nagging Cassandra."

"Of course." Yuki chirped as she began to help Will polish it to perfection. Will grinned once they had finished.

"Thanks, Princess." Will winked.

"No problem, Big Brother. Where is Cassandra any ways?" Yuki asked.

"I think she's-"

"You utter DOLT! I said set Lumeire there not on the dirty bunch you flea bag!" Cassandra screamed.

"She's over there." Will said with a wide grin.

"You know what, that's the last time I help you out! Screw you!" Jake shouted as he walked away and grumbled his way to Will.

"Hehe. Looks like you and Cassandra have been bonding." Will teased.

"Man, your sister is a wench." Jake said.

"I know, trust me, I know." Will said. "Hey I'll give you Cassandra if you give me Molly."

"Haha, not gonna happen. But I'll give you not one, but two extra sisters for free. No take backs, and absolutely NO Cassandras." Jake said.

"But I'd miss Molly-nee." Yuki whined.

"Maybe we'll ship you out to Will since he likes you so much." Jake shrugged, twirling around his staff, Firecracker.

"Let's just deal with our siblings, k?" Yuki said before getting up and starting to walk off. "See you guys later!"

Yuki looked around the locker room, observing all the different weapons and students. Suddenly, she spotted Jaquline.

"JAQULINE! HI!" Yuki rushed over to her. Jaquline sighed and finished slipping on her weapons. WHICH happened to be rare Bagh Nakas. They were like brass knuckles, only with claws. Razor sharp claws inspired by wild cats. Yuki stood in awe. "Bagh nakas. Wow, those are so cool!"

"The right one is Fengari and the left one is Ilos. " Jaquline said plainly.

"Fengari and Ilos?" Yuki asked to make sure she heard correctly.

"Yes, it means 'Moon' and 'Sun' in Greek." Jaquline said. "Like a Ying Yang in a weird way."

"Ah, I see. This is mine. Her name's Angelic Touch." Yuki pulled out her scissor, gun, sword hybrid.

"Wait, are those scissors?" Jaquline quirked an eyebrow.

"Yep! And the separate into two swords. OH and it's also a gun." Yuki said.

"Wow, very creative. Let me guess, you made it." Jaquline said.

"How'd you know that?" Yuki asked.

"Well I'd expect much from headmistresses daughter. Especially since the woman's such a weapon otaku." Jaquline commented.

"Well, she did help me get it all together. I came up with the idea though." Yuki said sheepishly.

"My boyfriend helped me with these bad boys." Jaquline made a claw like motion with her hands.

"Cool, is he nice?" Yuki asked.

"Not really. He's in the past so it doesn't matter anymore." Jaquline said in a melancholy voice.

"S-Sorry, are you mad?" Yuki stuttered.

"No, I just don't like talking about my personal life. You've yet to make enough mistakes to understand." Jaquline said as she shut her locker.

"You mean regrets?" Yuki asked.

"Yes." Jaquline ran a hand through her hair.

"I have plenty. My twin brother was killed in my place in a horrible car crash three, two years ago. He died trying to protect me. The car was coming on my side, he noticed and quickly shoved me into his spot switching with me. He died where I should've and if I could go back in time, I would gladly die for him to live rather than live with the knowledge he died because of me. We all have regrets and things we wish we could change, but I've learned talking things out and getting help is always the best thing to do." Yuki explained. "My mom told me that there aren't always happy endings, but I think that she's semi wrong. I believe anyone can have a happily ever after, they just have to work towards it."

"How wise. Look, I'm sorry your brother died, but you wouldn't understand the crap I'm coming from so don't preach at me." Jaquline said as she began to walk away.

"Well can we at least be friends?" Yuki asked.

"Trust me, kid, you don't want to be my friend. I'm staying away from you for your own good." Jaquline said as she walked away.

...

"Ok, so here's the deal. We're gonna put you guys through these dust portals. They are gonna suck you into a random area in this forest. Your goal is to find a partner, otherwise known as the first person you make eye contact with, find a huge coliseum like structure in the forest, grab a relic, and come back. Any questions?" Ruby explained.

"Yes, are we going to possibly die during this?" Will questioned.

"There are grim in the woods, but I doubt you guys will get hurt if you use some common sense." Ruby said.

"What's common sense?" another student asked.

"And this is why your parents signed a waver so I don't get sued over you idiots. Common sense 101, kids. Up." Ruby pointed to the sky. "Down." Ruby pointed to the ground. "Left." Ruby waved her left hand. "Right." Ruby waved her right hand. "Don't screw around in a grim infested forest. Also, there is this thing called gravity that you guys need to be aware of. What goes up, must come down. Keep that in mind before you show off."

"I'll be handing out a list of plants that are safe to smoke." Yang said as she started to hand out papers to all the students. Some were actually observing the list and others looked confused. Yang got to Yuki and stopped. "If I catch you smoking anything I'm gonna personally tear yo butt up." Yang walked off over to the next student. Yuki blushed and shrunk into herself as the other students laughed.

"Isn't she like, the head mistress' daughter?" one girl whispered.

"Yeah, I bet she's a stuck up snob like the Shwartz twins and the royals here." another whispered back.

"I bet she's mommy's little girl and will pass all her classes with flying colors without having to even pick up her pencil."

"She looks like an idiot. I bet I could beat her any day of the weak."

"Any bets she's mama's little clone?"

"She's not fit for battle. I mean, look at her outfit."

"I'm gonna show her who's boss around here."

"Quiet! You'll be using the portal in front of you. Run as fast as your legs will take you into it when I say go." Ruby instructed. "GO!" Everyone ran through the portals. Yuki rushed over to hers and jumped into it floating around inside and falling flat on her behind on the other end.

"Ouchies!" Yuki exclaimed then realized how childish she sounded.!" She looked around, relived to find herself alone in the green beauty around her. "This place is amazing!" Yuki exclaimed.

Yuki could imagine herself in a cute little cottage in those vary woods, just her, Hazel, and a few cats. It sounded peaceful. Perfect... If it had good cell service and fast internet. Then Yuki was willing to move right in. Yuki started to wander around, still trapped in her fantasies when WHAM! Yuki fell flat on her back at a loss of breath. Slowly she sat up to come in contact with concerned brown eyes.

"Are you ok?" Molly asked upon seeing Yuki flat on the ground.

_ "Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" a girl with auburn hair and beautiful green eyes asked. Molly was flat on her tush from the collision. _

_ "Y-Yeah. Hi, my name's Molly." Molly pulled herself to her feet._

_ "AW! That's a cute name. My name's Amber." the girl introduced. Molly smiled at the girl._

_ "It's a pleasure to meet you, Amber." Molly said._

_ "And the pleasure is all mine." Amber replied. "Now let's go find 'em relics." Amber cheered._

"I'm ok, Molly-nee." Yuki said after catching her breath. Molly helped Yuki to her feet.

"Glad I didn't hurt you. Come on, let's get the relics and go." Molly said, grabbing Yuki significantly smaller hand and leading her through the forest.

"I totally forgot, you've been here before so you know where you're going." Yuki said. Molly chuckled.

"I'm working off of memory, but I'd say that we're getting pretty close." Molly smiled.

"Hey, Molly, are you excited to get a new team?" Yuki asked.

"Part of me." Molly admitted. "I kinda miss my old partner, but at least I've got someone I happen to love for my new one. I think that'll keep me from being bitter."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize you were all close." Yuki said.

"No, no, no need to apologize, honey. It's just not your fault. I happen to be happy to be partnered up with you." Molly smiled.

"Thanks, Molly-nee." Yuki gave Molly a hug. Molly hugged the younger girl back, gently stroking her soft black hair. 'I'll protect you, I promise I'll keep you safe even if it costs my life.' Molly thought to herself.

...

What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this?  
I'm going crazy now

No more gas, in the rig, can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it  
On my life, on my head, don't wanna think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane, yeah

It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind, it can control you  
It's too close for comfort

Throw on your break lights, you're in the city of wonder  
Aint gon play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise

Your minds in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, aint used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia

Bum Bum Be Dum Bum Bum De Dum Dum x4

Faded pictures on the wall, it's like they talking to me  
Disconnecting on calls, the phone dont even ring  
I gotta get out or figure this crap out  
It's too close for comfort, oh

It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind it can control you  
I feel like a monster, oh

Throw on your break lights, you're in the city of wonder  
Aint gon play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise

Your minds in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia, disturbia

Bum Bum Be Dum Bum Bum De Dum Dum x4

Release me from this curse I'm in  
Trying to maintain but I'm struggling  
If you can't go-o-o  
I think I'm gonna ah, ah, ah, ah

Throw on your break lights, you're in the city of wonder  
Aint gon play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise

Your minds in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia

Bum Bum Be Dum Bum Bum De Dum Dum x4

Jaquline slashed five more cuts into the ursa before decapitating it, taking the poor thing out of its misery. She pulled out her phone to change the song when she heard something close to her. A little too close. She crept around the trees where the sound was the loudest before blindly pouncing her 'opponent'.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU OAF!" a voice screamed. Jaquline looked down to see her victim was a pissed off Valish princess. Jaquline rolled her eyes and got off of her, whipping the blood of the blades of her bagh nakas on her black shirt. Jaquline was wearing a black long sleeved tee shirt accompanied with a demin vest, a black and green skull and cross-bone battle skirt, black ripped leggings, and black combat boots. Her curly black hair was in two high pigtails reaching her shoulders with a green and black skull and cross-bone bandana. She had bangs swept to the left side of her forehead, was wearing thick eyeliner, and burgundy lip stick.

"Well your voice is going to get annoying." Jaquline commented. Cassandra glared.

"Excuse me! Do you realize whom you are speaking to!?" Cassandra yelled.

"Yeah, a spoiled brat that's gonna try to boss me around. Let's make some ground rules, Queen Bee. I've killed people before and if I have to kill you it won't bother me. Don't you dare tell me what to do, don't wake me up in the morning, and if you complain at me your gonna get it, are we clear." Jaquline said.

"Fine, irritate me and I'll send Schnee secret services on your filthy anus." Cassandra scoffed.

"Who says 'anus'?" Jaquline complained.

"People with decency. Something you lack." Cassandra snorted.

...

"Yay! I caught one!" Will celebrated upon successfully shooting and killing an alpha beowolf. He grinned, doing a few backflips to the ground from the branch he had been perched on. "Bring it smelly beasts!" Will challenged. The beowolves complied, coming after him in one big rush. Will continued shooting dust arrows at the ferocious beasts until WHACK! One that nearly clawed his head off fell to the ground. On top of it was Jake, who quickly wrapped his tail around a branch, hanging from the tree while beating the tops of several beowolves heads while Will shot arrows into their hearts. After all the beowolves were cleared out, Jake dropped to the ground and fist bumped Will.

"Awesome man. Who knew we'd end up partners?" Jake said happily.

"Yeah, I'm glad my best bud's gonna be on the same team as I." Will smirked. "Now let's go find your sister."

"Why my sister?" Jake asked.

"Because she's been here and knows where she's going. If we find her, we can find the relics faster." Will explained.

"You just want to hit on her." Jake grinned.

"Yeah, I want to crack her out of her hard to get shell." Will said.

"Well let's go annoy my sister." Jake smirked evilly.

...

"The relics are stuffed animals! This rocks I hope we can keep them!" Yuki exclaimed, running around, trying to decide which one she wanted. "OH! This one!" Yuki grabbed a big stuffed otter.

"What is that?" Molly asked.

"It's an otter. They're so cute, don't you think?" Yuki enthused.

"Yes, this one is cute. And we do get to keep the relics. So who should this be?" Molly asked, taking a look at the stuffed otter.

"Hmm... Kyoko." Yuki said.

"Kyoko it is then." Molly smiled. Yuki gave Kyoko a big squeeze.

"Snuggly." Yuki sighed.

...

"It's this way." Cassandra marched.

"Dead end again." Jaquline commented.

"Ok then it definitely this way." Cassandra marched into a different direction.

"Cassandra!" Jaquline yelled.

"WHAT!?" Cassandra shouted.

"Stop chasing your tail and think for a moment! It's right there!" Jaquline pointed to a the structure behind them. Cassandra blushed a bit.

"Oh, I must have missed it somewhere along the line. That isn't exactly normal." Cassandra said, regaining her regal posture and superior attitude. Jaquline rolled her eyes and walked over to the structure where they saw the many stuffed animals. Jaquline walked over to the otter and grabbed it.

"Oliver." she murmured.

"What?" Cassandra asked.

"Oliver the Otter." Jaquline held up the toy for Cassandra to see with a big grin.

"Oliver the Otter?" Cassandra asked.

"Yeah it's cute, no?" Jaquline said as she handed Cassandra the toy.

"I guess it is. I didn't really play with stuffed animals growing up." Cassandra said.

"Really? What comforted you at night?" Jaquline asked.

"Nothing. I was perfectly fine sleeping without anything but my bed and pillow." Cassandra said.

"Not even a blankie?" Jaquline asked.

"No, why would I cuddle with a blanket when it's supposed to drape over your body?" Cassandra scoffed.

"Geez, your childhood sucked." Jaquline said.

"Yes, yes it did. But that isn't why, you dolt." Cassandra snorted.

"Well I guess we can agree on something then." Jaquline slurred.

" What, that my childhood was less than pleasant?" Cassandra asked.

"Yeah, that and we both obviously like combat skirts." Jaquline said. It was true, Cassandra was wearing a light teal combat skirt in the same style as Weiss', a pair of crystal clear stilettos, a light blue halter top accompanied with a white leather jacket and her hair was in two white pigtails that reached her hips. She had powdery blue eye shadow and light pink lip gloss on.

"Yes, I find them stylish and efficient." Cassandra said.

"Do you really always act and talk like this? The whole proper holier than thou thing?" Jaquline asked.

"I'm not holier than thou." Cassandra said.

"Well you're acting like it." Jaquline commented.

" Well, it's how I was raised. You act proper, you hold your head up high, you're proud of who you are and who you'll become." Cassandra explained. "And it's none of your concern on how I act."

"Actually, it is my concern on how you act. We're partners which means our actions from now on is going to reflect our team and each other. I would like to not have trouble these years." Jaquline said.

" Well fine, I'll be nicer if you don't get in my way and do your share of chores." Cassandra said.

"Ok then. It's a deal. I'll keep up with my space and don't screw with your business if you're more kind. Or at least civil." Jaquline held out her hand to shake.

"Deal." Cassandra shook Jaquline's hand.

...


	4. Chapter 3 - Intermission part 2

"Dude, look at the size of this cockroach!" Jake exclaimed.

"Man, I found this huge slug!" Will held up a slug as big as his hand.

"Awesome, dude." Jake grinned.

"Hey, what are we doing in the forest anyways?" Will asked.

"Uh... OH yeah! We're in intermission." Jake remembered.

"Oh, what are we supposed to be doing?" Will asked.

"I forgot. Maybe if we just walk around we'll find someone to ask." Jake suggested.

"Good idea. Take the slug." Jake said, marching his partner into a random direction.

...

"Wow, all Will and Jake have done is kill a pack of beowolves and collect bugs." Yang giggled.

"You think we're gonna have to go in there and save them?" Ruby asked.

"They'll figure it out... Eventually." Yang said, slightly crept out by their fascination with a big pile of 'Dirt'. "Gah, wonder how long it'll take them to figure out they're playing with ursa poop?" Ruby face palmed.

"Why? Just why?" Ruby groaned.

"Haven't you noticed those two together always act like little boys? I mean, they teamed up to put slugs in Blake's shoes and makeup when we all went to Smarty World last year. They're just having a little fun." Yang pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ruby sighed.

...

"NYA!" FLOP! "Ouchies. That really hurts." Yuki raised her face from the mossy grass she fell in. Molly knelt beside her.

"Are you ok?" Molly asked.

"My ankle kinda hurts, but I think I'll be ok." Yuki replied, taking Molly's hand and getting to her feet. "OW! I'm ok."

"No way. You are NOT walking on that ankle. Here, I'll carry you." Molly suggested.

"Aren't I a little heavy?" Yuki asked.

"Not really, I've carried my brother without any problems. You should be a walk in the park." Molly slung Yuki onto her back. Yuki wrapped her arms lightly around Molly's neck, making certain not to choke her but still hold on. Molly was a little slower, but they were still going at a steady pace to the forest's edge. Yuki yawned a bit. "Falling asleep back there?"

"No, but I am a bit sleepy." Yuki admitted.

"You've pushed yourself today. I mean, you actually killed a grim I'm proud of you." Molly said.

"Thanks." Yuki yawned. "I need a nap."

"Come on, birdie slayer, we're almost there. I'll tuck you in so you can get some shut eye before they announce teams." Molly said.

"Yeah, I'm really glad you're my partner rather than one of those mean dobos ." Yuki said.

"Watch your language, young lady." Molly scolded

"Sorry." Yuki groaned.

"Chill, I'm just warning you." Molly said.

" Ok, I'll stop." Yuki said reluctantly. "I'm just never old enough for anything aren't I?"

"No, that's the joy of being twelve and thirteen, honey." Molly laughed.

"I have many words to describe it but 'joy' certainly isn't one." Yuki huffed.

...

"Look, we finally found the forest end!" Jaquline exclaimed. She was rather exhausted from walking all day and not even having lunch.

"Good, I need to polish my shoes." Cassandra said, motioning to her dirty shoes.

"Have fun with that." Jaquline said as the two walked towards Yang and Ruby.

"Good job you two. You can do whatever until we announce teams, just stay on campus." Ruby gave the two a thumbs up.

"Thank you, we will make sure to stay on school grounds." Cassandra replied.

"Yeah, sure, why not." Jaquline said after Cassandra nudged her. Cassandra rolled her eyes and walked off, leaving Jaquline behind. "Uh.. Bye." and with that Jaquline walked off.

...

"You think this is it?" Will asked.

"I'd say so." Jake said as he walked over to the structure. "Well it looks like we're last."

"Oh well, just grab the weasel thing." Will said.

"It's an otter, Will." Jake said.

"A what?" Will asked.

"They're aquatic weasels." Jake narrowed his eyes.

"Oh yeah! Otters, I know what those are. Sorry man, I think that the dust from my arrows got up my nose." Will said.

"That'll do it." Jake nodded with a smirk. "Come on, I'll race you to the finish." Jake jumped onto a tree and started to swing from branch.

"You are so on!" Will started to run after the monkey faunus.

...

"There's your mom." Molly said, rather relieved to be out of the forest. "Hey, Aunt Ruby."

"Hey, Molly, Yuki. Is she sleeping?" Ruby questioned. Molly looked to her right shoulder where Yuki lied her head to nap.

"I guess so. I've apparently been talking to myself." Molly chuckled. "That's sweet."

"Yeah, she's taken a clinging to you lately." Ruby laughed.

"She's a sweetheart." Molly smiled. "Well we'll be on our way, bye and good luck with my brother."

...

"FINALLY!" Will exclaimed. Jake chuckled and swung himself from the branch to where Ruby stood.

"We're back!" Jake exclaimed, making jazz hands.

"I can see that, you have ten minutes to get back to the school, wash up, and get to the auditorium for the team announcements." Ruby said, and in dash, she was gone.

"TEN MINUTES! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Will exclaimed.

"Better run, dude." Jake said, taking a flying leap towards the school.

"Yeah I hope I have time to put on deodorant!" Will said as he ran to the school.

...

"Mei-Yuki Belladonna, Cassandra Shwartz, William Shwartz, Jaquline Windmills, Jacob Wu'Kong, and Molly Wu'Kong." Ruby called up. Yuki stumbled on stage, clinging to Molly's arm for support. "You'll make up team MCWJJM led by Molly Wu'Kong. She is also your official caretaker while you're here." Molly froze. 'Notagoodidea! Notagoodidea! NOT. A. GOOD. IDEA!' she mentally panicked.

"Congrats, Molly-nee." Yuki said. To Molly it sounded too sweet. She thought she was going to pass out. 'Nobody can die this time! Nobody can die this time! No drugs, no alcohol, no death! Not this time around! Please no!' Molly continued to panic. As the six of them left the stage Molly looked around to find a place to sit down and ease her mind. She quickly took a seat next to a faunus girl with bunny ears. Yuki decided to sit next to Molly which didn't exactly help Molly's cause. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I just need to clear my head." Molly said in a stressed tone. Yuki gave Molly a small hug.

"You'll make a good leader. I'm sure of it." Yuki murmured.

...

Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights I call it a draw  
Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights I wish they'd just fall off

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh  
What do I stand for? What do I stand for?  
Most nights I don't know anymore...  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh

This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?  
Why don't we break the rules already?  
I was never one to believe the hype  
Save that for the black and white  
Try twice as hard and I'm half as liked,  
But here they come again to jack my style

That's alright;  
I found a martyr in my bed tonight  
Stops my bones from wondering just who I, who I, who I am  
Oh, who am I? Mmm... Mmm...

Well, some nights I wish that this all would end  
'Cause I could use some friends for a change.  
And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again  
Some nights I always win, I always win...

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh  
What do I stand for? What do I stand for?  
Most nights I don't know... (oh, come on)

So this is it. I sold my soul for this?  
Washed my hands of God for this?  
I miss my mom and dad for this?

(Come on)

No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are  
When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on.  
Oh, come on. Oh, come on. Oh, come on!

Well, this is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again  
Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands  
This one is not for the folks at home;  
Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go  
Who the Heck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?

My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she called "love"  
When I look into my nephew's eyes...  
Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from...  
Some terrible nights... ah...ah...

Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh

The other night you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me  
I called you up and we'd both agree

It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance... Oh...  
It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance... Oh...

"Is that a tattoo machine?" Will asked.

"Yeah, why?" Jaquline continued to tattoo her foot as the radio blared.

"Can you tattoo me?" Will asked, getting excited.

"Sure, what do you want me to do?" Jaquline asked.

"Well I'd like... What can you do?" Will asked.

"Here, this is one of my tattoo sketch books." Jaquline handed Will a sketch book.

"Oh, I like this. Oh and that's cool. What about that." Will ohed and awed over the many designs.

"So have we decided?" Jaquline asked.

"Yep these." Will pointed to the designs her wanted.

"Ok, where?"

"Well I'd like these on this arm, these on this arm, this on my back, and this on my stomach." Will said.

"Ok, take off your shirt and we'll get started." Jaquline got up to go get her collection of inks.

...

"Ok, I'm done." Jaquline said. Will looked in the mirror. On his stomach was a weird swirly design, on his left arm was a flaming skull, a bundle of blue stars, a paper scroll at his wrist, on his right arm he had wolves howling at the moon, a music note, a sword, and a scroll with everyone's name on it. Jaquline was barely legible, but Will didn't mind. On his back, he had a big tattoo on the grim reaper using his scythe as a guitar. Will smiled.

"Thanks, Jaquline." Will said.

"No problem, four eyes." Jaquline smirked. Will was wearing black square glasses, and thanks to Jaquline, a few punk esc ear rings.

"This is awesome." Will played his air guitar.

"Do you always act this way?" Jaquline asked.

"Yeah, I guess I am a little weird. It's from inhaling dust from my arrows." Will said.

"I see..." Jaquline said. "Well it's bed time."

"You got o bed kinda early." Will said.

"I'll be awake until midnight if I'm lucky. Might as well get a head start." Jaquline crawled onto her bottom bunk under Will who was under Jake.

They had triple bunk beds (courtesy of Ruby Rose). Yuki slept in between Molly (Top bunk) and Cassandra (bottom bunk). And Will came up with the bright idea of bunk TVs and bunk desks. Molly didn't give into the desks but yet she gave into the TVs. She was apparently more tired than everyone thought. The dorm was more or less and apartment. It had the bed room, two bathrooms (Cassandra claimed and defended one as her personal bathroom to everyone's annoyance), a living room, an eat in kitchen, and an extra room. They took a vote and decided to make it a computer office area. Or in other words, Will's animation studio, Jaquline's art and crafts room, Yuki's place to display her dolls and many stuffed animals, Jake's place to throw his sports equipment, Molly's library, and Cassandra's nagging area about how untidy the room was. Everyone figured she'd get over it eventually.

"Hey, Molly, hey Molly, hey Molly, hey Molly, hey Molly, hey Molly, hey Molly, hey Molly, Hey Molly -" twitch, twitch. The monkey faunus continued to poke his sister, who was trying to read a book in peace. "hey Molly, hey Molly, hey Mol-"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Molly exploded.

"Hi." Jake smirked. WHACK! Jake fell onto his back from the force that Molly slapped him with.

"Jake, be nice to Kitten over here. She's obviously trying to read." Will said, putting an arm around Molly.

"Don't put your arm around me." Molly hissed. Will removed his hands and backed up.

"Nice Kitty, Nice Kitty Cat." Will back up into his bed.

"Not if you keep calling me that." Molly glared.

"This is going to be a LONG year." Cassandra sighed.

"Yes, yes it is." Jaquline said, rolling onto her back.


	5. Chapter 4 - School Days

"Hey, are you ok?" Ruby asked. Yang nodded, keeping her eyes on the sunset.

"I'm ok." Yang said simply.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked.

"Why wouldn't I be ok?" Yang said.

"Because you miss her." Ruby said.

"Jade you mean?" Yang asked. "Of course I still miss her. I barely had enough time for it to actually count. I lost her once, then I lost her again, of course I'm upset about that." Yang said, showing a little more emotion than she had previously.

"I'm sure she's ok." Ruby said.

"I hope so..." Yang said.

...

"Wake up! It's time to get ready for class! Get out of bed!" Molly banged to frying pans together as she yelled through the dorm room.

"Mommy?" Yuki murmured. "Please, just five more hours."

"Heaven help me, if Molly decides to do this every morning." Cassandra sighed as she grabbed her clothes and went to 'her bathroom'. Will was reluctant, but obeyed Molly's request and drowsily stumbled around trying to find some clothes and actually get in them. Jake tried to block out the sound with his pillow, but it didn't work. Finally, Molly shock the bed, knocking Jake out of it.

"I said get up!" she yelled. "Where did Jaquline go?"

"She got up at 3:12 to go for walk and woke me up as she was leaving. I guess she's eating breakfast or something." Yuki answered.

"Well, I guess we'll see her later. Did you guys pick up your schedules yesterday, because if you forgot I grabbed an extra of everyone's." Molly held up some papers in the air.

"We have schedules?" Will asked, shoving on his glasses.

"Yes, here's yours. Oh, Yuki, here's yours." Molly handed Will then Yuki their schedules.

"Hmm... Archery, Dust Science, Geometry 2, Grim Studies, History, English, French, Chemistry, and finally... Ribbon dancing?" Will quirked an eyebrow.

"Ribbon dancing? Is that even a thing?" Jake asked as he slipped on a yellow tee shirt.

"Will is sparkly?" Yuki asked, nearly falling out of her bed.

"Uh... Sure?" Molly replied. "What classes do you have, Sweetums?"

"History, Grim Studies, Algebra 1, English, Japanese, Novel Writing, Story Telling 101, Voice, Acting Workshop, Cooking, Donnitorian War Strategies, and Anime Club." Yuki said. "They included my extra circulars, that's nice."

"Ok, It seems we all have History, Grim Studies, and English together." Molly said.

"What's your schedule?" Yuki asked.

"I have Modern Weapons, Weapon creation, Grim Studies, History, English, Trigonometry, Scarlitian, Donnitorian War Strategies, Ballet, Dust Science, Cooking, Chemistry, and Book Club." Molly read off.

"Geez, Molly, you're busy." Will said.

"Yeah, I asked the staff to really push me this year. I'm tired of slacking off. " Molly explained.

"Well I have Gymnastics, Basket Ball, Soccer, Football, Swimming, Geometry 2, History, Grim Studies, English, and Bug Club. " Jake said.

"Bug Club?" Molly quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know, for bug collectors like myself." Jake said.

"Whatever, have fun running around, Monkey Boy." Molly scoffed.

"Crap! I was supposed to sign up for the track team! What gives!?" Jake exclaimed upon not seeing track anywhere on his schedule.

"Why track?" Yuki asked.

"I made a bet with yo mama that if I could catch her she'd give me fifty bucks." Jake replied.

"Idiot, nobody can catch up to my mom." Yuki scoffed.

"I'll be the first then, because I'm gonna run circles around her." Jake said.

"Baka, the only thing that might give you even the finest sliver of chance is your anti-gravity semblance." Yuki said.

"Says you." Jake stuck out his tongue.

"Molly-nee, tell Jake-nii that he's delusional." Yuki said. Molly chuckled and grabbed Yuki out of her bed and set her on the ground.

"Let the poor boy dream, Yuki-chan. Now go get dressed." Molly instructed.

"Ok, Onee chan!" Yuki grabbed her clothes and ran to the bathroom.

...

"And can anyone tell me the leader of Valish Mage Burnings?" James asked. Yuki's hand shot up. "Miss Belladonna."

"Mary-Anne Schnee. Most people don't know this, but she burnt her own adoptive sister who was a mage along with everyone else." Yuki answered. Twitch, twitch.

"She had very good reasons for doing so. After all, haven't you seen princess Jeni's behavior as of late. The girl's going insane and before long will need a straight jacket." Cassandra snorted.

"Excuse me, first of all, that doesn't excuse the cruelty she showed towards innocents that did nothing wrong, and second of all don't you EVER talk about Jeni like that again. EVER." Molly glared.

"It's the truth, the magic is getting to her head." Cassandra said. "All mages go insane, they all end up wicked, cannibalistic, old hags. The best thing to do with a mage is kill it, whether your motive is to save yourself or put the person out of their misery."

"SHUT UP!" Molly yelled.

"I'm just telling the truth." Cassandra scoffed.

"LADIES, THAT'S ENOUGH!" James shouted.

"I-I'm sorry." Yuki whispered in the back ground.

"Don't apologize." James told her. "Miss Wu'Kong and Miss Shwartz, you both have detention after class." GROANS! "Your fault, not mine."

... ...

"Ok, so I'm assuming none of you know anything about cooking, am I correct?" Yang asked.

"Does it involve food?" one student raised her hand.

"Yes, yes it does. It also involves other objects I'm not sure if I trust you people with. Anyways, today we'll be learning Chicken Pot Pie." Yang motioned to a pot pie on the counter. "I just pulled that out of the oven."

"What's an oven?" same stupid person rose their hand. Yang face palmed.

"This is going to be a long hour." Yang groaned.

...

"Then, Nora said that we should go break his legs and it inspired me to build this. It's an automatic leg breaker. Who want to be the first to pull the lever?!" Ruby enthused. Students exchanged glances and some shared their concerns. "Nobody? Geez, tough crowd."

...

"Come on, run like you mean it you prissy sissies!" Ruby yelled at the several muscular boys running around. Jake was odd enough the fastest, but nothing was fast enough for Ruby. Especially popcorn...

_ "Come on! POPOPPOPPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPPOP!" six year old Ruby shouted. Yang chuckled and gave Ruby a small hug._

_ "Chill, Little Bear, it's not as fast as you. But it'll be done soon then we can watch the movie." Yang assured._

_ "Ok, Big Bear!" Ruby said, giving Yang a big hug and continuing to cheer on the popcorn._

"You run like little girls!" Ruby continued to shout. Yuki tugged on Ruby's shirt a bit. "Oh, hey, Sweetie. Are you ok?"

"I don't want the lead." Yuki said.

"The lead what?" Ruby asked.

"The lead role in the school play. We're doing Sleeping Beauty and that doesn't end well." Yuki said.

"Well, I asked probably the toughest, nit pickiest, dream crushing judge I know to chose the roles. Don't impress her." Ruby said "Why don't you want the lead?"

"Haven't you read Sleepy Beauty, it's... meant for adults." Yuki said.

"It is? I've only seen the Disney movie." Ruby said.

"Well it's nothing like the Disney movie. Lean down here." Yuki said. Ruby complied. *Whisper Whisper GAH!*

"Yeah, how about we chose a different story to do." Ruby said.

"It's either that or Twilight." Yuki narrowed her eyes in frustration.

"Tell them that the headmistress says to put on... a happy version of Snow White. " Ruby decided.

"Ok, I'll tell them." Yuki ran off. "Bye, Mom!"

"Bye, honey." Ruby smiled. "RUN! RUN! RUN! DO YOU WANNA IMPRESS THE CHEERLEADERS OR WHAT!? STOP FUSSING OVER YOU F***ING HAIR AND RUN YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR MEN!"

...

Hello  
Mado wo akete, chisaku tsubuyaita  
How are you  
Daremo inai, heya de hitori  
Morning  
Asa ga kita yo, doshaburi no asa ga  
Tick tock  
Watashi no neji wo, dareka maite

Hello  
Mukashi no anime ni sonna no ittakena  
How are you  
Urayamashii na, minna ni aisarete  
Sleeping  
Baka na koto itte naide shitaku wo shinakucha  
Crying  
Namida no ato wo kakusu tame

Mou kuchiguse ni natta "Maa ikka"  
Kinou no kotoba ga futo atama wo yogiru  
「Mou kimi niwa zenzen kitai shitenai kara」  
Sorya maa watashi datte  
Jibun ni kitai nado shitenai keredo  
Are wa ittai douiu tsumori desu ka

Nodomoto made de kakatta kotoba  
Kuchi wo tsuite deta no wa uso  
Koushite kyou mo watashi wa kichou na  
Kotoba wo rouhi shite ikite yuku

Naze kakushite shimau no desu ka  
Warawareru no ga kowai no desu ka  
Darenimo aitakunai no desu ka  
Sore honto desu ka  
Aimai toiu na no umi ni oborete  
Iki mo dekinai hodo kurushii no  
Sukoshi koe ga kikitaku narimashita  
Honto ni yowai na

Ikkouni susumanai shitaku no tochuu  
Mourou toshita atama de omou  
「Mou riyuu wo tsukete yasunde shimaou ka na」  
Iyaiya wakatte masutte  
Nantonaku itte mita dake da yo  
Wakatteru kara okoranai de yo

Shiawase darou to, fushiawase darou to  
Byoudou ni, zankoku ni, asahi wa noboru  
Ikitte iku dake de seiippa no watashi ni  
Kore ijyou nani wo nozomu toiu no

Naze kinishite shimau no desu ka  
Honto wa aisaretai no desu ka  
Sono te wo hanashita no wa dare desu ka  
Kigatsuite masu ka  
Jinsei ni timecard ga aru nara  
Owari no jikan wa itsu nandarou  
Watashi ga ikita bun no kyuuryou wa  
Dare ga haroun desu ka

Thank you  
Arigatou tte iitai no  
Thank you  
Arigatou tte iitai yo  
Thank you  
Ichidodake demo ii kara  
Kokoro no soko kara oo naki shina kara  
Arigatou tte iitai no

Naze kakushite shimau no desu ka  
Honto wa kiite hoshii no desu ka  
Zettaini warattari shinai kara  
Hanashite mimasen ka  
Kuchi wo hikanakereba wakaranai  
Omotteru dake de wa tsutawaranai  
Nante mendokusai ikimono deshou  
Ningen toiu no wa

Hello, how are you  
Anata ni, hello, how are you

"Hmm... Very interesting. For starters, you've got a huge zit on your chin, you're dancing needs improvement, and you need to develop your head register. What makes you want this part. You realize I can hire much better canadents, right, what makes you think I should pick you?" Weiss scoffed.

"Uh... I just really love to act and sing so I thought it'd be fun to play Snow White." Yuki said.

"Fun, that's your motivation. How do I know when it isn't fun you'll stick to your position. For dust's sake, work isn't fun. How do I know, I can rely on you? How do I know I can trust you to do the job and do it right? I'm not going for just any half butt job, I demand perfection! If I wanted a sloppily put together job, I'd just grab a random faunus of the streets of Vale. Do you really think by the end of the practices and by show time, you can meet my expectations?" Weiss lectured further.

"If I try, I can." Yuki said.

"I'll announce parts tomorrow evening at 4:15. Be punctual or you'll lose any chance you had at your part." Weiss said.

"Uh, Auntie Weiss, what does punctual mean?" Yuki asked.

"On time. Don't be late."

"Oh, ok."

...

"Twirl." the dance instructor commanded. Will complied and twirled, spinning his pretty pink ribbon around.

"You're actually taking ribbon dancing?" Molly asked. She was stretch over by the mirrors.

"Well if it means I can watch you practice it's defiantly worth my time." Will smirked, twirling around more. "Besides, it's actually kinda fun."

"You can stalk me all you want, I'm not interested." Molly continued to stretch.

"Why? I can have you set for life." Will said.

"Money doesn't matter." Molly replied.

"I can buy you diamonds, gold, silver, rare gems, heck, I can buy you platinum. You name it, you have it. Why would you pass that up?" Will questioned.

"Because that isn't love. And as much as you want to preach it, you don't love me. You just like my appearance, and that is all that's motivating you. I'm not a stupid girl." Molly said.

"I-I think you're beautiful, but that's not all." Will said.

"Yeah, you want a slave."

"No, if I wanted a slave, I'd just go buy one or pick up some random person off the streets in Vale. I love your personality." Will said, stopping his dancing and sitting next to Molly.

"I don't believe you for a second. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to love you then run myself into the ground to feel loved. I'm not doing it." Molly got up and walked off. "Have fun at practice."

...

"SWIM LIKE YOU MEAN IT! COME ON! FASTER!" Ruby yelled. Jake was swimming at his fastest possible speed, but nothing was fast enough for Ruby. "MY DAUGHTER WHO'S SCARED OF WATER IS A BETTER SWIMMER THAN YOU! SWIM!"

"Mwommy, Dwawn wants Cookwie." Dawn begged. Ruby picked up Dawn and handed her an oreo.

"Here you go, baby girl. SWIM YOU WORTHLESS PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR MEN!"

...

"That is NOT how you hold a knife!" Yang panicked, grabbing a knife from Dumb Student's hand.

"I CUT OFF MY FREAKING FINGER!"

"CRAP!" Yang ran over to the student who lost their pinkie.

"Do I put it in the soup?" the girl asked.

"NO! YOU DON'T PUT YOUR AMPUTATED FINGER IN THE SOUP! YOU'RE GOING TO THE NURSE'S OFFICE!" Yang shouted.

...


	6. Chapter 5 - Daddy and a Dead Dream

"Hey, Jake." Will whispered.

"Yeah?" Jake answered weakly. He was holding an ice pack to his thigh and looked over all exhausted.

"First of all, what happened to you?" Will asked.

"I pulled a muscle running. I AM getting fifty bucks, dude." Jake said.

"Run Forest run." Will smirked.

"F*** you. " Jake said.

"Whatever, now to the point, can I buy your sister?" Will asked.

"Buy Molly? Dude, I said you can have her." Jake said.

"She doesn't think so. She claims it's not about the money, but let's face it, I can buy _ANYTHING_." Will explained.

"Yeah, being a trillionare has its advantages, doesn't it?" Jake commented.

"Yes, I was hoping you'd know what price she's got in mind." Will said.

"I don't know. Ask her." Jake said.

"Mr. Shwartz! Mr. Wu'Kong! Pay attention or I'll separate you two!" Yang slapped the ruler on their table.

"Y-Yes, Ma'am!" the exclaimed in fear.

"Oki doki! Where were we? Oh yeah, the essay. I want a five paragraph essay on my desk by Thursday answering the question, 'What is art?'. Got it! OK! Class dismissed." Yang walked back to her desk, set her ruler she named Mr. Nasty ( much like the spanking spoon Summer used on her) on her desk, and ran to the cooking room for lunch.

"Hey, Molly, can I talk to you?" Will started.

"What's up?" Molly asked.

"How much do you cost?" Will asked.

"I don't have a price." Molly said.

"Nonsense! Anything that can be bought has a price. What is it?"

"I can't be bought."

"Yes, you can, just name your price."

"I can't be bought."

"I can buy anything or anyone, let me buy you!"

...

Molly walked down the hall and started to pull her books out of her locker when suddenly -

"How much money do I have to pay to buy you?"

"I can't be bought!"

...

Molly was sitting in her class and it was just her luck that you know who was sitting right next to her.

"SPS! Molly, how much do I have to pay to buy you?"

"I can't be bought you idiot."

"YAY! You two can be lab partners since you're getting along so well." Ruby said upon seeing the two talking.

"WHAT!"  
"YES!"

...

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Yuki, I'll be out in a minute to help you with your homework." Molly called from the other side of the bathroom door.

"How much do I have to pay to buy you?"

"GAH! WILL, YOU CREEPER! I CAN'T BE BOUGHT!"

...

"Hey, Molly, how much do I have to pay to buy you?" Will asked as he twirled his ribbon around since he was taking advantage of the unwanted extra class.

" ' .Bought. Ask me one more time and I'm going to make that pretty boy face unrecognizable." Molly grunted.

"You know, I don't really like it when you play hard to get." Will huffed.

"I'm not playing hard to get, I'm being serious. You see, this just proves the little respect you have for me. I'm not some TV in the store or a cute little kitten. I'm a person. You can't buy people, and even if you could, you can't buy my love or affection. And if you really loved me, you'd leave me be for the best." Molly said as she got up and walked away.

...

"Painting, calms the mind, soothes the soul. Painting calms the mind and soothes the soul. Calms the mind, soothes the soul, CALMS THE MIND SOOTHES THE SOUL!" Jaquline heard a SNAP! She looked at the now broken paint brush in her hand. "D*mn it!"

"Doesn't look like painting calms the mind or soothes the soul, Jaquline." a voice said from behind. Jaquline turned to see Yang sit next to her and grab a paint brush. "Mind if I join you?"

"No, go ahead. I need to get these backgrounds done as soon as possible, Professor Schnee is growing impatient." Jaquline said.

"Nothings ever on time in her head." Yang laughed. "Is painting some kind of coping thing you do?"

"Yes, it normally calms me down when I get restless." Jaquline said, running a hand into her curly ponytail.

"At least you found better ways to try and forget than I did." Yang said.

"You have regrets that haunt you too?" Jaquline asked.

"Maybe one or two." Yang smirked. "It seems everything I do has some kind of punishment or after taste later on."

"I understand the feeling. I've done some stuff I'm not real proud of." Jaquline sighed.

"Yeah, you're talking to former drug addict and alcoholic." Yang said.

"Same." Jaquline said as she began to paint again. "And thief."

"We've some stuff in common then." Yang smiled.

"Not really good things though." Jaquline huffed.

"Well, that's why we can help each other. When did you start in with the drugs and all that?"

"Thirteen."

"Hmm, I was fourteen. What about drinking?"

"I was also thirteen. That's when I ran away from home." Jaquline sighed. "I was an idiot. All because I felt I didn't fit in."

"Well, call your family up, I'm sure they miss you a lot." Yang said.

"No, they'll be pissed to hear I ditched them for gang life." Jaquline said.

"They probably won't be too happy about your choices, but I know that they'll be too happy to have you home to worry about the mistakes you've made. Two years ago, I lost my daughter. She just ran off, and the last memory I have of her is her jumping into a van and taking off. I'd give anything to have her back." Yang said sadly.

"You really think they'll want me home?" Jaquline asked.

"I know they'll be excited to see you again." Yang assured.

"I-I guess I'll think about calling them then." Jaquline said.

"Please do, they'll appreciate not having to worry sick about you being ok."

...

"Yuki, hold still will you." Cassandra scolded. She was currently trying to take measurements so she could make Yuki's costume for her role as Snow White.

"But you keep poking me." Yuki whined.

"Calm." Cassandra said in an angry voice. Yuki huffed and allowed Cassandra to continue her work. "Go on a diet." and with that Cassandra left. Yuki sighed.

"Am I really that fat?" Yuki asked as she crawled into her bed. She was wearing her school uniform, which has pretty simple. For the girls, they wore black short skirts, and a white polo tee shirt. Yuki personally loved it, always wearing a pair of thigh high striped socks and black mary janes along with it. Yuki grabbed her panda bear, Ming and snuggled it a bit.

(Relax, you're not fat. )

"Yes I am."

(No, you're not. If you haven't noticed, Cassandra's a walking skeleton.)

"But she pretty."

(So are you.)

"No, I'm not. It's ok to say so, Dylan, I understand I'm not a pretty princess or anything."

...

"Hey, something's up with Will." Yuki said. She was currently sitting with Jaquline and Jake at Taco Bell.

"He's depressed because Molly's not giving in." Jake said.

"He's really desperate." Jaquline sighed.

"I wonder why Will has his heart set on Molly." Yuki thought aloud.

"I don't know, Jaquline is the one that kinda looks like a super model." Jake said.

"Molly is beautiful though. Maybe he's into faunus and you're too young." Jaquline suggested.

"I'm not sure if that's the case." Yuki said, looking over at Will, sitting at a table in the corner just staring at his food. "Molly-nee must have really said something to make him act like that."

...

Jaquline stared at her cell phone. How hard was it? She knew her family's number. Why couldn't she just call them? Jaquline sighed, and grabbed her phone, trying use her courage to call them, but was just a bit too nervous.

_ "They probably won't be too happy about your choices, but I know that they'll be too happy to have you home to worry about the mistakes you've made. Two years ago, I lost my daughter. She just ran off, and the last memory I have of her is her jumping into a van and taking off. I'd give anything to have her back." Yang said sadly._

_ "You really think they'll want me home?" Jaquline asked._

_ "I know they'll be excited to see you again." Yang assured._

_ "I-I guess I'll think about calling them then." Jaquline said. _

_ "Please do, they'll appreciate not having to worry sick about you being ok." _

RING RING RING! "Hello." a voice on the other end answered.

"D-Dad, do you remember me?" Jaquline started.

...

"Um... I don't quite understand." Will raised his hand. GROANS. "Never mind, I'll figure it out."

"No, I think you might want someone to tutor you. I want you all to understand so maybe you can ask one of your class mates to help."Ruby said, setting down the bottle of chemicals.

"Uh... Sure."

"I'll help him." Molly piped up.

"Ok, you guys can have the lab after class." Ruby said. Will looked at Molly, who sat beside him. How could he talk to her after everything she said. He knew she wouldn't believe he honest to goodness loved her. She thought he was just wanting someone to boss around. It kinda hurt.

"We'll get started after class. Just tell me what I need to explain." Molly said.

...

"J-Jade, is that you?" the other line asked. Jaquline sighed.

"Yeah, it's me." she said.


	7. Chapter 6 - I Love You

Jade removed her purple eye contacts and left her dorm. With her only disguise, a pair of contacts to hide her striking green eyes removed, she was in the open. She ran down the halls looking around for the cooking room. It was an off hour, so she knew Yang wouldn't have cooking class. Jade found the room, slowly but surely, she walked in. Yang looked up from pasta she was rolling out.

"Can I help you- Jade?"

"Y-Yeah or Jaquline, whatever slips off the tongue." Jade said. Yang abandoned the pasta and enveloped Jade in a bone crushing hug. Jade squeezed her back.

"I miss you, Mom." Jade said.

"I've missed you too." Yang sobbed.

"Don't cry, you didn't screw over your life in the span of two years." Jade sighed.

"Wanna bet, I did that several times." Yang said.

"I'm not going to say you didn't." Jade said.

"Yeah, I know." Yang released Jade and gave her a stern look. "You're gonna be punished for disobeying though."

"How long do you have my phone?" Jade asked.

"No phone. This spaghetti isn't going to make itself." Yang smirked. "Come on, I'll get started on the sauce and you can finish rolling out the pasta." Jade smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

...

"First mission is to clear out some ursa in the forest." Molly read aloud.

"Uh, I can't go." Yuki said.

"Why not?" Molly asked.

"I have play rehearsals. Auntie Weiss is a slave driver." Yuki sighed. "But it can't be helped."

"Crap, what am I supposed to do?" Molly asked.

"Well I think Will is free." Yuki suggested.

"No, there is no way I'm taking Will into the forest." Molly said.

"But it'd be a good opportunity to get to know your own teammate. I'm going to an art museum with Jaquline later today after rehearsals. Since we'll be spending many years together, it is in our best interest we really get to know each other and bond." Yuki explained, twiddling her thumbs and fidgeting with her combat skirt.

"Why are you mature?" Molly complained.

"Like it or not, I'm not a baby and understand stuff. You guess don't have to act like I'm five years old, I'm not bothered by a little language or anything." Yuki pointed out. "I'm twelve for heaven's sake."

"Affirmed. I just don't want it to be Will because -"

"It'll be romantic and you're secretly head over heels." Yuki smirked.

"Not at all! The retard's a flirt, I hate him!" Molly exclaimed.

"Not true. I've heard you talking to yourself in the shower, out at the gardens, I mean, you even say things about him in your sleep. If I hadn't known better, you think he's pretty cute." Yuki smiled in victory.

"Not at all, he's puny looking." Molly scoffed, blushing madly. 'The kid's onto me. She's giving me that look. Why does she look like my mother at the moment. Stop giving me funny looks!'

"Mmhmm. That's the truth." Yuki jetted out her hip, setting a hand on it and giving Molly a rather annoyed look.

"It is." Molly said.

"You can make this easier on yourself if you just admit it." Yuki said, getting back into her normal, relaxed posture.

"There isn't anything to admit." Molly defended.

"Come on! Make Violet and I's ships Cannon for once!" Yuki begged.

"You ship us?" Molly quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why not?" Yuki shrugged.

"Have you no hobbies?" Molly asked.

"I happen to be a little crazy when hanging around Violet. I mean, she's the ship master." Yuki explained.

"Whatever, I'll go get him and go." Molly shook off.

"Go get 'em, tiger. Meow!" Yuki made a cat claw motion with her hand. Molly rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. "Now if only I could find a ship for Cassandra."

...

"So, what is your price for your services?" Richie asked. P.J. was standing beside him in front of the large dark purple couch. On the couch reclined a nine year old girl with brown pigtails, yellow eyes, and a pair of white cat ears. She passed her purple floating orb from hand to hand in thought.

"You must become a faunus. We _are_ the dominant race." Jeni answered.

"We can do that. It is great to be working with a talented young lady such as yourself, Jeni." Richie kissed her hand. Jeni whacked him over the head with her orb.

"Queen Jeni, to you. You are nothing more than a peasant." Jeni scoffed, rather offended with him using just her first name.

"Demanding aren't we?" Richie grinned.

" Hmph. You can easily be replaced. In fact, I can make a better replica of you and your little redheaded pet." Jeni stuck up her nose.

"Hey, I'm no pet!" P.J. exclaimed at a frequency only faunus could hear.

"Sure you are, doggie. All you ever do is roll over for your master." Jeni smirked. "And soon me." Jeni ridded her hand of the orb and replaced it with a collar, magically gluing it into P.J.'s skin. "See, you're a pet."

"Jeni, do you mind?" Richie asked.

"Oh come on, I'm having fun." Jeni grinned. "I can make you a collar too."

"No thanks." Richie said.

"Well I have to claim you somehow. Hmm... Maybe I'll carve my name into your neck." Jeni thought aloud.

"Uh... How about not." Richie said.

"I know!" Jeni flicked her fingers around and BAM! Richie looked at his neck in the mirror Jeni levitated for him to see. On his neck was Jeni's name engraved in red. Also he noticed a pair of... Antlers? He looked over at P.J. to see two floppy dog ears. "Much, much, much better. Now I can actually bear to be in public with you, Richie-kun!"

"All over a pair of antlers?" Richie asked.

"It makes all the difference. Plus now, you have super faunus senses like I do. You're a real faunus unlike that stupid Mei-Yuki. PFF, the girl can't see or hear for squat." Jeni scoffed.

...

"Yang, why did you call me here on such short notice? Is this another one of your spoon funerals?"

"Hey, Sir Mixalot was the last thing my mother gave me for my birthday before she abandoned me. He was special." Yang huffed. "And this is something you'll be concerned about."

"What is it?" Nathan asked.

"Come on out." Yang called. Jade crept her way over to Nathan.

"Turns out I wasn't far away after all." Jade smiled. Nathan pulled Jade into a tight hug, not ever intending on letting go.

"I've missed you. Are you hurt? What happened?" Nathan started to check Jade for injuries.

"I'm ok. I just got into some crap I'm not too proud of and learned my lesson." Jade said.

"Are you ok?" Nathan asked.

"Well I my boyfriend just died, so I'm pretty good." Jade said sarcastically.

"Please tell me your kidding." Nathan begged.

"Unfortunately, everything I just said is true. I guess I'm my mother's daughter." Jade smirked. Yang blushed.

"That's not exactly a good thing." Yang flushed.

"Eh, I'm good with turning out like you." Jade shrugged. "I mean, you're pretty cool so what does it matter?"

"I didn't want you to fall into the same bull crap I did." Yang sighed.

"And you were right, getting involved in the drugs was a bad idea." Jade admitted.

"Gee, ya think?" Nathan asked.

"Well my friends were doing it!" Jade defended.

"I know, I know, just chillax a bit, we're here to help." Yang said.

"Well I aint going to rehab so don't even think about it." Jade said.

"You think you can stop by yourself?" Yang asked.

"I already did... Mostly." Jade ran a hand through her hair.

"Well we've got a start. Now come on, we're all going out to eat tonight, I'll go get your aunt." Yang said.

...

"Well we've been walking for hours and I've yet to see any ursas." Molly commented. Will was silently trotting behind her, looking around for the creature.

"I haven't seen 'em either." Will said simply.

"Well you're acting out of character." Molly said.

"Not feeling myself today." Will said in a monotone voice.

"I'm sure that'll change before too long." Molly said. "What's got ya down?"

"Nothing, just tired of being the shortest." Will sighed, knowing he was lying.

"I somehow don't buy that. It's ok to not want to talk about whatever it is, we all have our secrets." Molly said.

"Yeah, just not confident to talk." Will said.

"Ok, I understand." Molly continued to walk around, looking for the ursa.

...

Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights I call it a draw  
Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights I wish they'd just fall off

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh  
What do I stand for? What do I stand for?  
Most nights I don't know anymore...  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh

This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?  
Why don't we break the rules already?  
I was never one to believe the hype  
Save that for the black and white  
Try twice as hard and I'm half as liked,  
But here they come again to jack my style

That's alright;  
I found a martyr in my bed tonight  
Stops my bones from wondering just who I, who I, who I am  
Oh, who am I? Mmm... Mmm...

Well, some nights I wish that this all would end  
'Cause I could use some friends for a change.  
And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again  
Some nights I always win, I always win...

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh  
What do I stand for? What do I stand for?  
Most nights I don't know... (oh, come on)

So this is it. I sold my soul for this?  
Washed my hands of God for this?  
I miss my mom and dad for this?

(Come on)

No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are  
When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on.  
Oh, come on. Oh, come on. Oh, come on!

Well, this is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again  
Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands  
This one is not for the folks at home;  
Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go  
Who the heck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?

My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she called "love"  
When I look into my nephew's eyes...  
Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from...  
Some terrible nights... ah...ah...

Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh

The other night you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me  
I called you up and we'd both agree

It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance... Oh...  
It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance... Oh

"Ok, Yang, we've heard that song five times today, give it a break." Ruby grunted.

"But it's catchy." Yang danced around in the driver's seat.

"Yes, but it's getting old." Nathan said.

"Fine. I'll change it."

Welcome to the family  
Hope you have a real good life  
With my little sister

Yeah, she'll make a real good wife

"Really, Yang?" Ruby scowled.

"You said change the song." Yang shrugged.

"How about something that doesn't refer to you killing Nathan or anything we've heard over and over and over." Ruby said.

"You are enjoying yourself, aren't you, Yang?" Nathan asked.

"Any requests?" Yang asked.

"Umm... Prisoner?" Yuki suggested.

At a place so very long ago, a prisoner had fallen for a girl.  
A fence was keeping him from being with her, it was tragic, so tragic.  
Aaaah!

My rights all taken away,  
In the depths of persecution.  
Your pretty soul compared to my mine,  
So different, so distant.  
A letter that I wrote for you,  
Was then folded to a paper plane.  
Release it from my hands to get to you,  
It's flying, soaring!

Ah, I will one day be free  
From this place that holds me back.  
But that's a lie,  
I am certain of that.

You being there on the other side made me feel like I  
Had a chance to make all the lies turn to reality.  
"So stay by me, come and have a conversation with me",  
Even with this I couldn't seem to convey my feelings.  
I keep on watching you, with all the time I have, my happiness arise, "I will see you tomorrow".

As the days and months would pass,  
The paper pile would keep increasing.  
These gifts from you, they make me feel  
So alive, so at peace.  
That was until that one cloudy day,  
When you said terrifying words.  
That you would have to go away from here  
Farewell, goodbye...

Oh, I am always suffering  
Yet death still taunts me everyday.  
I have never  
Cried so much in my life.

You are the one that can always put a smile on my face,  
Even though it is obvious I've a bad fate for me.  
Though I never knew your name you were the closest to me,  
Making me feel like I had a future worth fighting for.  
No longer calling you.  
No longer by your side.  
There's no escape for me.  
There is nothing I can do!

The time has come, this game will end now.  
You are no longer involved with me, no.  
I have no mistakes to regret but I,  
Can't help but scream inside with all my might.  
I just wanted to have a little more time,  
but now I don't even feel any emotion.  
All that's on my mind is being close to you,  
To see you, be with you,  
please just, once more!

The days that we spent together cannot be repeated  
All the times are now flashing before my very own eyes.  
Every single moment I spent with you I will keep with me,  
With a small hope that I can succeed and keep my head up.  
Through the endless path of weeds that are feeding the darkness,  
There remained one small flower that would always shine the same.  
Regardless of being separated into two different worlds,  
Reaching out, I would try to grasp onto the light I saw.

Dear Lord, if this is my final act then I have one last wish,  
Please just give me the chance to talk to her; just one more time!  
In a crowded room with an ever increasing dark feeling,  
My last cries for savior echoing so effortlessly.

I can no longer breathe,  
In broken tears; I'll drown.  
And all I really want,  
Is to know one simple fact...  
Who you really were?

"And the radio's going off." Ruby slapped the radio off.

"On." Yang slapped it back on.

"Off."

"On."

"OFF!"

"ON! MY CAR!" Yang yelled.

"OFF! I'VE GOT A GUN SCYTHE!" Ruby argued.

"ARGUEMENT INVALID!" Yang shouted.

"DJ Yuki is going to fix this situation." Yuki said, pulling out her cell phone and streaming some music off of Youtube.

suya-suya yume wo miteru  
slumbering dreaming

kimi no yoko-gao  
Your profile

kizuka-zu koboreta namida  
unawares Tears spilled

hohowo tsutau  
Coursing down my cheeks

SE-TSU-NA no toki-meki wo  
momentary my heart flutter

kono mune ni kakushi-teta no  
This heart was hidden

Last Night, Good Night

Last Night, Good Night

kono yoru kimi no te  
tonight your hand

nigitte nemuru yo  
holding sleep each other

O YA SU MI  
Good night

suteki na asa wo mou-ichido  
A nice morning again

kimi to sugose-tara  
if You and I enjoy together...

chiisana sonna kibou sae  
Even such a small hope

omou dakeno KISEKI  
It's a MIRACLE only I believe so

nanimo tsutae-nai mama  
Leave nothing to tell you

SA YO NA RA wa ienai yo  
I can not say goodbye

Last Night, Good Night

Last Night, Good Night

kono koe karete mo  
if Lose my voice

kienai Melody  
Don't vanish my Melody

Last Night, Good Night

Last Night, Good Night

itsuka wa mukaeru  
sometime our Life coming

saigo wo omou yo  
I though the END(LAST)

yozora ni negau no  
look up the night sky, I wish(hope)

tokiwa no egao wo  
you will by Happy(smile) always

O YA SU MI  
Good night

"Better?" Yuki asked.

"More relaxing." Ruby said.

"Less angry mob esc." Yang added.

"And nobody was injured, which is the most important part." Nathan finished.

"Good, cause next up is Dancing Samurai!" Yuki exclaimed. GROANS!

...

"I think they gave us the wrong cornets." Molly sighed. Will walked around a little more, looking around for ursa. Nothing. Molly sighed. "Maybe we should just head back to the dorm."

"Hold up." Will whispered. Suddenly- GRRR! Molly fell to the ground, trying to remove the ursa from her, but with no luck. Will jumped onto the ursa's back, shooting a fire arrow right into its heart, knocking the beast off of Molly.

Molly stood to her feet and walked over to Will.

"ARE YOU INSANE! YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED!" Molly scolded.

"Well you would've been if I hadn't." Will said.

"Why did trillionare, prince, teen heart throb, William Shwartz jump in and save me?" Molly ridiculed.

"Because I love you." Will said. "I love you and I didn't want to lose you." Molly was a bit stunned.

"Y-You were serious?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, I always admired you ever since we were kids, you've always been just... interesting." Will said.

"I-I love you too." Molly stuttered. "Come on, I need to get dinner on the table." Molly started to walk away. Will did a little happy dance. "Enough with the happy dance or I might change my mind."


	8. Chapter 7 - Daughter Of Evil

"OMGOMGOMGOMG! Finally! I've been shipping those two since the beginning!" Violet exclaimed. Yuki grinned, eyes focused on the TV.

"I know, it's about time." Yuki said. "I mean, Tohru and Kyo just look so cute together."

"Tots." Violet grinned, her blue eyes sparkling as she flipped her long chocolate pigtails back. Yuki snuggled up against the bunny faunus with teary eyes.

"They're so kawai!" Yuki exclaimed. Violet squeezed Yuki's head.

"I know, right!" Violet exclaimed. SQUEALS!

"VIOLET!" a rough masculine voice yelled. Violet sighed.

"Really, Cardin. I mean, must he always interrupt our anime time? Whatever, better not piss him off." Violet released Yuki and got to her feet. "I seriously hate my brother sometimes."

"Yeah, he's mean." Yuki pouted. "I'm sorry you have to deal with him."

"It's never too late to report assault." Violet said, walking away. "Bye, Yuki-chan."

"Bye, Violet-sempai!" Yuki called.

...

"Yuki, what is this mess?" Molly asked.

"Oh, Violet and I were watching Fruits Basket." Yuki said.

"Does your mother allow you to watch that?" Molly asked.

"Yes." Yuki quirked an eyebrow.

"Please clean up the popcorn and soda cans, ok?" Molly said.

"Ok, Onee-chan." Yuki smiled, grabbing a few empty cans and running to the trash can. "So how are you and Will doing?"

"What do you mean?" Molly chuckled.

"You're BFGF now." Yuki said, returning to grab the spilled popcorn and throw it away.

"H-How did you know?" Molly shuddered, her face turning redder than a lobster.

"Because Will's been unusually happy, you've been acting odd around him, and I caught you two holding hands during chemistry while I was waiting for you to help me with my homework. I'm not an idiot." Yuki grinned.

"Ok, ok, you got me, yes, I am dating Will. Now never mention it again." Molly said.

"Why so secretive?" Yuki inquired.

"I guess I'm just embarrassed of what people will think." Molly admitted.

"Why, I think you two look cute together?" Yuki said.

"Let's think this out for a moment. Will is from a long line of monarchs and power holders on both sides. One side in particular is the infamous Schnee dust company. There's a carpet stain in one of the rooms from where one of the members beat a blind child slave to death. Sure their relations with faunus have definitely gotten better thanks to our moms, but that doesn't change the historical rivalry. Now if you look at me, I come from two former fugitives. My father and his family used to run around, stealing things to eat so they didn't starve. They were homeless and nomadic. My mother was a princess, but she and her family were given no choice but to join the White Fang so nobody could kill her. She stayed until she was sixteen and until she became queen she was constantly hiding her identity. Also, if you go back far enough on my dad's side, I'm related to Lolina Bonnett, leader of the Schnee Massacre and on my mom's side, Rose Donnitorria, the leader of the faunus army during the Faunus War. Now tell me this, if you didn't know me or Will, what would you think of a relationship between us?" Molly asked.

"Well, I'd think that you guys were fixing the broken bond. I mean, I was talking with Auntie Weiss one time, she said a very long time ago when the Schnees first got the company and stopped being millers, Eva Schnee was trying to take in a faunus slave girl named Meta, but died before she could pay for her and get her away from her abusive owners." Yuki explained her point.

"Yes, but it would seem to somebody else we were trying to kill each other and each other's families. Would it not make sense. I mean, what Schnee could love a faunus girl and what faunus girl could love a Schnee?" Molly said.

"Things work out in weird ways. The bond is almost completely fixed between the two. Besides, that family reunion won't end up to bad, I mean it's Blake and Weiss, they obviously get along." Yuki suggested.

"You obviously haven't met my grandmother on my dad's side. She's really racist. It wouldn't go well for Will if he met her." Molly said.

"So it's a politically correct thing?" Yuki asked.

"I-I wouldn't put it that way, I'd say it's more I don't want someone to expect the worst out of something harmless." Molly said.

"I understand. I don't like it when people freak out over me to talking to Dylan." Yuki said. "They keep saying I'm losing my mind, I've even heard my family talk about how it's unusual and they're worried about my mental health."

"If that's how you deal with him not being here, I say tell him everything." Molly said.

"Y-Yeah." Yuki stuttered. "And I think you two shouldn't worry about it, people can have their opinions all they like, but that doesn't mean it's true."

...

"Mr. Shwartz, where's that essay I said I needed today?" Yang asked, stopping Will in his tracks.

"That was due today?" Will asked.

"Yeah, it was due today." Yang said.

"Well I have it, it's in my dorm room, I'll give it to you after all my other classes." Will said.

"Just make sure you have it on my desk before midnight or I'm failing you on that assignment." Yang said. Will gulped and nodded, rushing out of the classroom. Yuki gave Yang a hug and ran out after Will.

"Will!" Yuki called, finally catching up to her. Will grabbed Yuki by her shoulders and shook her a bit.

"YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!" Will exclaimed.

"With what?" Yuki asked.

"The essay. I haven't even started. I don't even know what it's about. Can you please write it for me?" Will begged. Yuki looked around.

"I don't know, I have a lot going on today." Yuki said. "Plus it's your responsibility to do your homework."

"Please, Yuki, please. I'll do all of your homework. I'll buy you ten things you want on top of that, come on, please." Will begged.

"You have to do my science, math, and grim studies homework. Nothing more, nothing less. I especially love the assignments I have in my writing classes and I have a project in history I'm enjoying." Yuki said.

"Thank you so much! I love you!" Will squeezed Yuki. Yuki chuckled, hugging Will back.

"No problem. I love to write and the essay was fun to do." Yuki said.

...

"What is the rarest form of natural dust?" Weiss asked. Cassandra raised her hand while everyone around her was googling the answer. "Cassandra."

"Rainbow dust, mined only in the eastern Valish mountains. Also on sale for the great price of $15.99 and if you order over the phone you get free shipping." Cassandra advertised.

"Correct... Both the answer and the price." Weiss said.

"And what exactly does rainbow dust do?" Jade asked.

"It's the fountain of youth. It can change your age, make you younger. Depending on how much you consume depends on how long you'll be in your younger state." Cassandra explained.

"It can be a bit dangerous. Your mentality will also be much younger. For example, if you took some right now, you'd be five years old, it subtracts ten year of life." Weiss said. "So if you ever intend on taking it, make sure you're carful. It is also possible to over dose on it, so don't make it a hobby."

"Obviously, everyone knows that." Cassandra scoffed while everyone looked clueless.

...

"Yuki, what are you writing?" Violet asked.

"Essay so Will gets a grade." Yuki said.

"Ah, I see." Violet said. "My brother makes me do all his homework."

"It must suck." Yuki said.

"It does." Violet groaned.

...

"RUN! RUN I TELL YOU! RUN YOU WHIMP! GEEZ, I SWEAT MY TODDLER'S FASTER THAN YOU GIRLY GIRLS!" Ruby yelled. Jake was practically out of breath. NOTHING seemed to be fast enough for Ruby when it came to sports. "RUN! RUN! RUN BEFORE I GET OUT MY SCYTHE AND MAKE IT SO YOU CAN'T EVER RUN AGAIN! FASTER! WHAT ARE YOU, LITTLE GIRLS?!"

"Ruby, give those lads a break." Velvet said.

"But they're so slow!" Ruby complained.

"Yes, to your standards. They're actually going pretty fast." Velvet said.

"JAKE GET OFF THE GROUND AND RUN!" Ruby yelled at a passed out Jake.

"Oh dear, it seems he's passed out." Velvet said. "I'll get him to my office to make sure he'll be ok."

"Thanks for being the nurse, Velvet." Ruby said.

"No problem, if you make anymore boys pass out just call me." Velvet winked.

...

"This sounds suspiciously similar to Yuki's essay." Yang said.

"What Is Art?"

What is art? This is a question that can be answered several ways. There is no right or wrong answer to this question. Art is many things. The earliest forms of art were cave paintings and carvings. Ancient civilizations such as Egypt, Greece, Rome, China, and India all had art such as statues of their idols and stories of their gods. In the middle ages paintings were strictly Bible related but architecture flourished with cathedrals, palaces, castles, and monasteries. In the Renaissance all kinds of art was beginning to appear. Painters like Leonardo Di' Vinci painted famous paintings like the Mona Lisa, architects built extraordinary estates, sculptors created statues, and for the first time books were plentiful. This gave story tellers and poets a chance to shine as well as textbooks to be printed. Today, we have different kinds of art including electronic arts. Our modern entertainment such as music, books, TV shows, anime, and even video games are all art. A specific video game called "Ib" is a great work of art. Ib is about a nine year old girl who gets trapped in a art museum and along the way meets a young man named Gary and a painting child named Mary. The game not only has beautifully designed characters but has a great story. These features make Ib a great work of art. Fans of the game draw pictures of the characters and write themes for the characters expanding the creative aspects of a two hour game. Creativity is what makes art, art. Art is not only being creative, but it's making something beautiful and amazing with your mind and hands. That's why Ib is such a great example of art, because it's beautiful and creativity flourishes within the game and fandom.

"Yeah, this was definitely written by Yuki. Wonder what he's doing for her?" Yang said.

...

"Aw, so cute." Blake murmured.

"What did you find?" Sun asked, tossing a box of old toys out of the attic.

"Some old pictures of the kids." Blake said. "Look, this is when Dylan couldn't figure out what to do with Jeni, it's so cute." Blake held up a picture of three year old Dylan confused with what exactly newborn Jeni was and what to do with her. She was napping in his lap, but he looked so confused on what was going on.

"Haha, that was pretty funny. Remember what he said?" Sun asked.

"Yeah, 'What is this thing?'." Blake laughed. "Oh look, there's Dylan on his first day of kindergarten." Blake held up another picture.

"Didn't he have a death grip on you?" Sun chuckled.

"Yeah, the teacher literally had to yank him away, I felt a little bit guilty leaving him." Blake sighed. "I miss him, Sun."

"I miss Dylan too." Sun sighed. "You know, for somebody that claimed to love the poor boy, Rick did nothing but neglect the poor thing."

"Yes, I don't even understand why he pretended. What I want to know is why I was fooled that he was even trying." Blake said sadly.

"Not your fault, nobody wants to believe their family is bad." Sun said.

"I just wish Dylan was still here. For everyone's sake. Yuki talks to him constantly, but he's not around to listen, Ruby's still pretty crushed from it all, and I'm not exactly taking it that well either." Blake sighed.

"Maybe talking to Yuki helps. It's kinda helped me. Whenever she speaks about Dylan, she talks like he's still alive, like he's right next to her. She's even told me that he's her guardian angel, it kinda makes it feel like he isn't really too far away." Sun said with a slight smile.

"Honestly, whenever she talks to him, it makes me want to cry." Blake felt a few tears trickle down her cheeks.

"It's at least nice to pretend with her." Sun said. Blake walked over to Sun and bent over to cry on his shoulder. "He's ok. It wasn't our fault."

... ...

"Don't leave me now,

Not when the war rages on.

When I was left alone,

I thought I lost you,

But I learned that wasn't true.

As the sun rises the flowers sing.

The grass and the birds dance to your melody.

And as I have promised,

I'll be on the other side of the tree.

It'll always be just you and me.

Because your presence is true,

and I will always love you."

"So what is this, a musical?" some students scoffed. Violet growled a bit.

"Shut up, Yuki is so awesome she wrote that herself and you'll never be that talented you-"

"That's enough, Violet. Yuki, how much did you write for this play?" Weiss asked.

"Enough to help tell the story. I have about eight songs." Yuki said.

"I'll think about it." Weiss said. "Actually, everyone learn the lyrics, I want to compare both options."

...

Jeni looked around and smirked. "It is time to take over." she smiled.

"Ok, what do we do?" P.J. asked.

"Take this army and put the country under martial law." Jeni made an instant army appear in front of them. "I'll take care of the placement of myself as queen and supreme ruler."

"Ok, let's go, brother." Richie said, pulling out his sword and rushing the army into the streets of Metropilous. Jeni ran through the castle, eventually finding Blake and Sun in the library.

"Hey!" Jeni called. They looked up.

"What's the matter Jeni?" Blake asked.

"She looks a bit distressed." Sun commented.

"Oh, it's you two that should be distressed." Jeni smirked, creating a big wave of energy that knock the two of them out. Jeni sighed. "Ok, to the dungeon we go." Jeni teleported the three of them into the dungeon she created below the palace and chained up the former king and queen. Jeni locked up the cell with magic and lightning, making it impossible to escape.

Jeni fitted a tiara similar to Blake's on. The gold clips pinched her sensitive ears a bit, but Jeni quickly got used to it and looked up and the red gem dangling over her forehead. "It's good to be the queen." she smirked, sitting down on the purple throne.

...

"Oh oh oh oh oh  
So, shall we start?"

Once upon a time in another place  
An evil kingdom who no one dared to face  
And the ruler was a girl so mean  
A tiny little princess of only age fourteen!

So many furnitures littered her abode  
Her loyal servants who's likeness surely showed  
Her horse was named Josephine  
She claimed all the riches of the world

If you're short on money that's no fearful thing  
Just take it from those who dangle you on a string  
To those who feel they want to bring me down  
You'll just tidy up my gown.

"Now! Bow to me!"

Evil flowers steadily bloom  
With an array of colorful doom  
But the weeds who feel they want to stay  
They'll just die and feed me the same anyway

The princess held a love for a man  
Of Blue who wasn't much her fan  
But instead he chose his neighbor's girl  
Of Green who's eyes shone like pearls

The princess knew this and was filled with rage  
She called her minister locked in a cage  
And said in a soft voice for no one to hear  
"Make sure no one is spared."

Houses of the people were burnt to the ground  
So many voices would no longer make a sound  
The people who had suffered so much pain  
Didn't get pity from the one who'd slain them.

"Oh, it's tea time."

Evil flowers steadily bloom  
With an array of bloodied doom  
Even though the flower is so very refined  
The thorns had driven it's garden to decline.

To defeat the princess was no easy task  
But the people could no longer wear their masks  
Like a flock of birds they were lead by  
A red lady mercenary into the night.

All their anger had built up over the years  
It consumed them, losing their fear  
But the army was damaged from the Green War  
Their attacks were not much of a chore

Once they fell the countrymen surrounded the court  
The servants ran away as time was short  
The little princess would not pose a fight  
And she was finally captured in the night

"You're such a disrespectful man!"

Evil flowers steadily bloom  
With an array of finest doom  
How the paradise she made for herself  
Put this broken doll back on the wooden shelf

Once upon a time in another place  
An evil kingdom who no one dared to face  
And the ruler was a girl so mean  
A tiny little princess of only age fourteen!

She was to be punished at three o'clock  
When the church bells sounded a tock  
The person who was once royalty  
Was bored in jail with no loyalty

At the time that eventually came  
The church bells to her sounded rather lame  
Without looking to the faces of the crowd  
Said she was eyes in shroud

"Oh, it's tea time."

Evil flowers steadily bloom  
With an array of colorful doom  
Now the people speak of her without a second thought  
The daughter of evil had received what she sought


	9. Chapter 9 - Far, Far Away

"Did you hear!?" Will panicked. Molly looked up from her book to face the spazing out boy.

"What's got you all worked up?" Jade scoffed.

"Jeni's gone insane! She's declared martial law! Rumor has it Molly's parents are dead all because Jeni decided to throw a temper tantrum! What gives?!" Will continued to pace the room. Molly's eyes widened.

"They declared martial law in Metropilous and my parents are dead?" Molly asked.

"Apparently. What are they going to do to me?" Will paced.

"I told you the little brat would lose it. All of them do. Now look at the mess we're in. You realize that I'll have to re-pack and go home because your stupid sister is acting up?" Cassandra scolded.

"Chill, Princess, we have bigger problems." Jade said.

"Molly, are we going to be ok?" Yuki asked.

"W-Why is everyone coming to me?" Molly stuttered. "I'm n-no queen or anything."

"You're the next in line for the throne and you're our leader." Jake said. "So what's the word?"

"I-I suggest we talk to the adults. They might have a better idea on what to do." Molly said.

"I'll go get my mom." Yuki crawled out of bed and ran out of the dorm.

...

"Your highness, I've found this girl, what do we do to her?" Richie asked, holding a weak Nelly's arm.

"We can use this one. Allow me to set the loyalty." Jeni said, waving her fingers around and blowing the dust into Nelly's face. Nelly coughed then looked up at Jeni.

"Your Highness, a honor this is." Nelly said, immediately bowing.

"Ah, yes, I need you to go out and collect test subjects. I need to run some experiments and I need dummies to spare." Jeni instructed.

"Anything for the great queen." Nelly got up and left. Jeni grinned.

"See, I can control anyone and anything. I'll be the best queen any country's ever had." Jeni flattered herself.

"I'm sure you will." Richie said, taking his seat next to Jeni. "Do you think it'll work? Taking over Remnant and all?"

"Of course it'll work." Jeni scoffed, giving Richie a dirty look.

"Sorry, just curious. Also, what are your plans after you've taken over everything?"

"I-I don't know, I just want more power!" Jeni exclaimed, her voice growing robotic like and deeper. "I have to have it!"

"O-Of course. Why not."

...

"Wait, Blake and Sun are DEAD?" Ruby asked, the sense of shock in her voice.

"We don't know for sure, but it looks like it." Molly answered sadly.

"We need to find away to stop this little take over from the inside. It'll work best that way. I say we split up into groups. Weiss and Cassandra should go back to Vale. They can supply us with the needed dust and funds until we can stop this all. The rest of the groups should be decided, but this school will obviously need protected as well." James said.

"I'll stay and guard the school." Ruby volunteered.

"You and I will stay and defend the school is what you mean." Nathan said.

"Nathan, you only have one leg, and who's gonna look after Dawn?" Ruby reasoned.

"Well how about this, Yuki and I will look after her." Jade suggested. "Jake, we need you to stay in Metropilous under cover, get the little bits of information you can."

"Ok." Jake nodded.

"Excuse me, you kids aren't old enough to live alone, that's dangerous." Ruby said.

"We'll be ok, Mom. I promise. Besides, I'll have Jade to protect me." Yuki said.

"Yeah, I can totally take care of Yuki and Dawn." Jade piped up.

"And Will and I will be in Vio'Taro." Molly said.

"Yuki and I will take Kloris." Jade said.

"James and I can also serve as spies and check up on everyone every so often. I say let the kids have some freedom and if the survive this whole ordeal, they pass their next combat test." Yang said.

"Gee, thanks for that thought." Ruby said.

"Just don't worry. They'll be ok." Yang assured.

"Fine, the layout everyone's decided on is a good idea." Ruby gave in.

...

"Well, Dylan, I know it's small, but it's doable." Yuki said as she walked through the hidden door in the fort she and Jade had built. Inside was plain wood walls, an old couch, a computer, a radio station to send signals to the others, a small table and chairs, then some posters sloppily hung on the wall.

(We can rough it for a while.)

"Yeah, we'll get used to it." Yuki smiled. Dawn and Jade were busy with some coloring book on the floor while Yuki was ready to start working on a new weapon. It was comas, only with a gun. Violet had messaged Yuki about joining the war and she didn't have a weapon. So Yuki decided to make her one.

"Sisswy, what are you dowing?" Dawn asked.

"I'm making a weapon." Yuki responded.

"Why?"

"Because Violet needs one."

"Why?"

"Because she's joining the war."

"Why?"

"So she doesn't get killed."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" Yuki bursted. Dawn started to cry a bit. "S-Sorry, just stop saying why all the time." Yuki pulled Dawn into a small hug. "Let sissy finish her work quietly, ok?"

"Ok." Dawn sniffled.

"Go play with Jade, I'm sure she'd like it if you sang her Give Me Back My Pants for two hours straight."

"Oki doki, Sissy!" Dawn went running outside where Jade was.

"And that's for abandoning me, Jade dearest." Yuki grinned.

"Somebody took my pants while I slept!  
Yesterday it was the socks,  
Shorts the day before.  
Today is so terrible...  
Give them back, my pants!  
But I'm a big boy, that's why~  
If you do anything wrong,  
I'm not gonna cry!

Everyone likes my body.  
My behind...  
I feel like crying!  
I want to whine a little.  
Do whatever you like, but give them back, my pants!  
But everyone will cheer for me,  
so even without my pants,  
I will keep going!" Dawn sand at the top of her lungs.

"STOP IT! YUKI TAKE HER!" Jade screamed.

"Nope, I'm busy." Yuki replied.

"I hate you."

"That's for leaving me."

"The world doesn't revolve around you."  
"No, but I'm not the only one you hurt."

"Example."

"Mom, Auntie Yang, Nathan, me, Dawn never met you until recently, and Cassandra will never admit she wanted to be your friend but she did."

"Screw you."

"I hate you too."

...

Will looked around at the room he was in. He was in the living room where there was a small tv, a couch, and the new cat Mittens, who was stretching out on the carpet. Molly was in the kitchen cooking for the two of them. Will sighed before getting up off the couch and walking over to the kitchen and sitting down in one of the two bar stools.

"Hey, what's for dinner?" Will asked.

"Autumn salad." Molly replied emotionlessly.

"What?" Will asked.

"Veggies." Molly huffed.

"Oh, ok." then silence took over. "Are you worried about the others like me?"

"Terrified is the verb you're looking for."

"I'm afraid too. I just hope Yuki is holding up."

"Yeah, I'm scared for her as well."

"Maybe we can call them all later."

"Good idea, now help me finish up dinner."

...

When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

When the curtains call  
It's the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you've made

Don't wanna let you down  
But I am, hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

_Flames ungolfed the small house. Jade stood outside of it, listening to the roaring fire._

_ "Bye, Jason. I had to do it, so forgive me." Jade murmured as she ran off. After about thirty minutes, she hit a public park. She sat on the edge of a fountain, looking up at the sky. "I think I made the right decision."_

Jade lied outside, looking at the starry sky. "Hey, Jason. Sup?" No reply as expected. "I keep screwing crap up. Don't know why. I feel like I'm doing nothing but pissing everyone off... I kinda want to be friends with Yuki again, at first she welcomed me with open arms, now she's upset with me. She keeps saying I left her, and she's right, I did, but it's not like she needed me anyways." Jade sighed to herself. "And this war that's starting up, how am I supposed to keep her safe if she doesn't trust me. Yuki, she's still very young. Yes, she has potential to become a strong warrior, but she's currently vulnerable. And I still see my old best friend from when I was ten years old..."

...

I can't grasp you at all  
That my heart could be taken away  
While I didn't notice at all  
There's no way that could happen

There was that unfeeling blank smile  
There was that sunset on Sunday  
There was that time of year full of tests  
There was that melancholist named you

Even if I  
Plowerd forth with  
My haphazard bluntness  
I get the feeling that  
There would be nothing  
Left in my hand

I thought I'd try to  
Gain a bit of courage  
But I ended up  
Shrinking away  
And getting stuck

I can't grasp you at all  
That my heart could be taken away  
While I didn't notice at all  
There's no way that could happen

You don't realize at all  
I don't care about you, don't care  
Don't give me that "hey, hey," my smile  
Can't go to sleep again (-_-#)

Tomorrow, will I still  
Be the same as always?  
Still unfeeling and  
Aloof and  
Not cute at all

Ever since you showed up in that dream of mine  
I haven't been honest at all

After all

I can't grasp you at all  
The one who was trying to lose her heart  
While she didn't notice at all  
Was me after all...

It's that sort of time  
I want to be drowned in this beloved  
Melancholy

(You need to talk to Jade about all of this.)

"No, I don't need her." Yuki scowled, crumbling up a piece of paper and throwing it in the trash.

(Oh really? Guess what, I've had grandma keeping an eye on her and she takes after her mother. She finds out what these people are saying about you and she'll pound them into next year. She loves you still and wants to be friends again. Don't hold a grudge.)

"I spent too many days missing her." Yuki said coldly. "If Jade ever cared about me, she would've stayed."

(Yes, it isn't fair she left you in such a vulnerable state, but you still need to give her a chance.)

"Stop making me feel bad with logic and reason!" Yuki exclaimed, slamming her head on the table. "Besides, we've got bigger problems at hand."

(Mmm, you see, how can you possibly expect to solve a major issue if you can't fix a small one?)

Yuki thought for a second. Dylan did have a point.

"You know, I love you, but the last thing I want right now is a guide archetype." Yuki said.

(Then I'll bother you no more. Goodnight.)

"Night."

...


	10. Chapter 9 - Sara and Expansion

"Hey!" Violet exclaimed. Yuki grinned before running up and hugging her tightly.

"Violet-sempai!" Yuki shouted.

"Yuki-chan, how've you been? Are you ok? How's the attacks been going?" Violet questioned at the speed of light. Yuki sighed.

"We seem to be getting nowhere," Yuki sighed.

"Ah, too bad. Good thing I'm here!"

"O-Onee-sama, you don't know how to fight," Yuki stuttered.

"I'll figure it out. We need to spend more time together, ok?" Violet pulled Yuki in tighter.

"Yeah, let's make a promise to protect each other, ok?"

"Yes, we'll always protect each other."

"Forever. Now let's go watch some Hetalia while my mom won't find out!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Oh, I brought a ton of anime for us to watch. Maybe this war has a good side to it, the adults aren't around to tell us no," Violet grinned as she released Yuki and popped a disk into the DVD player.

...

_** "I'm sorry it's gotta be this way," Yuki said in a sadden tone. "But you've been a naughty girl and has to be punished. So, farewell." Yuki pulled out her scissors and charged at her opponent, stabbing her in the stomach. "Sorry, I didn't want to do this, but you've killed people I deem important, and this is the only way to end this bad end night, this revolution of evil, it must happen," and with that Yuki pulled out her sword and looked down at the corpse in front of her.**_

_** "May you be smiled upon, dearest -"**_

"Enough! I don't need such interruptions from what is truly important!" Jeni screamed into her reflection. It was the legendary, untrained power of Jeni to see the future at random times. It bothered her, especially if it was something she didn't want to see. Like the possibility of losing all of her new found power, which she held dearly.

"Your highness, what do we do with this young girl?" Nelly asked, now having a pair of bunny ears atop her head.

"Maybe I can use her. This girl is the younger sister of your slave, Macy. She holds Macy very valuable, which means a delusion can have her do my bidding without getting blood on my skirt," Jeni explained.

"How do you kno-"

"I AM THE MOST POWERFUL AND WISE MAGE THAT EVER LIVED! Every other mage that ever existed, his or her powers run through my veins, I took their power, and now nobody stands a chance against me. Now be gone, and tell Tira a certain dust company is holding her sister hostage," and with that Jeni shoved them out of the room.

...

"Will! Hurry up and get out of the shower! I know you're doing the caramel dance in there!" Molly yelled at the bathroom door angrily.

"I am not!" Will cried.

"I can hear you singing the lyrics and stomping your feet in the timing," Molly hissed.

"Fine, just let me finish the song," Will groaned.

"Idiot."

...

Everywhere Jake looked he saw soldiers walking around. They all were clad in blood red symbols of the White Fang and a black solar eclipse, Jeni's signature. All of the army was either traitors from the old Utopian army, White Fang members, or test subjects. It was official, either Jeni misfired a spell or she took after her aunt Terra and Uncle Rick. All the test subjects had the same scar across their cheeks along with a brand on their arm, the solar eclipse symbol burnt into their flesh. Some look drowned out and zombie like, others looked pained and tortured, while others would look blood thirsty and ready to slay. Jake took notice that two in particular he kept seeing were blood thirsty and went by Nelly and Macy. They were always spotted together, and from what Jake picked up, Nelly was Jeni's personal assistant and assassin. Jake knew he was in a bad position. Jeni wouldn't hesitate to kill him like she had already killed her own parents, the remaining grandmothers, and two uncles. She was hunting down Molly and Jake, everyone knew it. Jake thus, dyed his hair grey and kept his monkey tail wrapped around his waist. He was hiding under the identity of an unemployed young adult named Masino. Jake actually found it interesting the connection he had already made with a sixteen year old girl named Sara. She was a former gang member, from the same gang as Jade apparently. Her real name he learned was Angelica, but she preferred Sara since she was called that for so long. Sara had auburn hair with lots of feather extensions, green eyes that seemed distant and longing, and was maybe a bit of the fluffy side. Just barely.

"What's wrong , Jake, cat got your tongue?" Sara teased. Jake continued to stare down at the paper in his hands.

"M-Molly is in danger and you want to joke around?" Jake hissed.

"Since when do I care what happens to the royal family. After all, you're just a bunch of spoiled brats," Sara took a bite of liquorish.

"One could easily say that about you and your little drug dealing friends," Jake defended. Sara slammed her hand on the table.

"You know what!? You've never worked a day in your life! You'll never have to worry about going hungry, you'll never have to worry about money, and you've always had a perfect family with parent that care about what happens to you! You're SPOILED!" Sara yelled, slamming her fists on the table with ever word. "You have no right to judge people like the Bloodshedders! Your parents ripped us all apart! We were just fine until the government stepped in and screwed it up! You're a brat! You're a spoiled, stupid, ugly, uncivilized BRAT!" Sara continued her temper tantrum. " I HATE YOU! YOU'RE AN IDIOT! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, JACOB WU'KONG! I HATE YOU FOR EVERY MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN ALIVE!" Sara concluded with a karate chop that broke the table and ran upstairs crying. Jake was a little shocked at the sudden outburst. He was going to go up and check on the girl, but he decided it wasn't a good idea.

"You are still hurt by everything you went through, aren't you Angel?" Jake asked to the air.

...

Sara pulled her knees to her chest and continued to sob uncontrollably. It had gone from minutes to hours of this in what seemed to be years of nothing but choking on her own sobs. Jake walked into the room.

"Have you calmed down yet?" he asked. Sara grabbed her pillow and hurled it at Jake with all her strength.

"I hate you, remember?" Sara whimpered.

"Somehow I doubt that. You would've killed me if you hated me," Jake commented. Sara looked up at him.

"I don't hate you, I love you. You- you've actually kinda taught me that everything I considered love to be lie," Sara murmured. "I-I thought I was loved by Jason, that he cared about me, but he left me for dead and ran away with Katina." Jake sat next to Sara and pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok now. You'll never be alone again," Jake said softly.

...

James was sitting with his legs crossed, meditating in the backyard. Unlike normal, his wolf ears were as still as it could possibly be. Not a mussel moved, he was in a motionless state. Yang sighed.

"And he's at it again," Yang murmured to herself. Yang had learned that after his coma a very long time prior, he had the ability to talk to angels and demons through meditation, more specifically, his late wife, Mary-Anne. Yang understood missing on old spouse, but it seemed all he ever did on his free time was talk to Mary-Anne. That made Yang feel a bit neglected and jealous. A jealous Yang was a passive aggressive Yang. A passive aggressive Yang was a dangerous Yang. Yang clenched his fists in frustration. "Am I just some status change for facebook or something?"

Meanwhile, with James, it was different. He was currently mentally chatting with a few heroes to help with the war.

"There is no reason to kill her yet," a boy with black hair and violet cat ears commented.

"Jeni is still very young, it should be a last resort to inflict harm upon her," Dylan stated, pulling Kloris Shield (A short sword and shield) from behind his back where they were kept.

"Do you really think anything bad will happen if we kill her?" Mary-Anne asked.

"Yes, she has two siblings that happen to care about her. If we can save any of what's left of the royal family, we need to. Molly especially. She's the eldest, and heiress to the throne, she has to live through this, Jake is not yet mature enough to rule," James explained.

"I'm a little busy with Yuki, she's having issues of her own," Dylan said.

"Well if you ever can, please help protect Molly and Jake, or help us tear apart the whole empire bit by bit. She's already extended overseas. The only country in Vytal that is independent still is Vale thanks to the Schnee Dust Co. and Beacon guarding the boarders and constantly on watch," the other boy said, looking at a map.

"The fact she has Mistrol is bad news. Mistrol is known for grim being everywhere, which means her army is going to have grim warriors on top of all the other ones," Dylan said, opening up a book.

"In the end, we'll win. We have to, she's merely a child," James said with confidence.


	11. Chapter 10 - Bye Bye Bunny Hello Daddy

"Wait, you want me to do what now?" Yang questioned.

"I need you to sneak into the palace and observe Jeni's behavior," James said.

"Yeah, somehow I doubt she's gonna not notice me," Yang glared at her husband. James sighed.

"Well we need someone to observe her behavior. Would you like me to find someone else?" James offered. Yang wringed her wrists a bit.

"Please..."

"Ok, I'll see who's up to it."

...

"Guess what, Yuki-chan, we're going to go be spies and check up on ol' Jeners," Violet grinned. Yuki cocked her head to the side.

"Violet-sempai, are you sure that's a good idea?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, why not? I mean, we've been training all day for weeks now, I think I'm ready for combat," Violet said. Yuki walked over to the rabbit faunus and smiled.

"Ok, friend. Let's go get to our mission then," Yuki said, grabbing Violet's hands and running out.

...

"Princess, glad to see you're doing ok," Will gave Yuki a tight hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Big Brother," Yuki murmured into Will's shoulder. Molly waited patiently beside Will, waiting to embrace the younger cat faunus as well. Yuki was released and went to leach on Molly. "Hi, Molly-nee."

"Hey, Yuki, how are you doing?" Molly said, wrapping her arms tightly around the preteen.

"I'm good, I'm glad we won't be so spread out from now on. It's good to see everyone," Yuki said, looking over at Cassandra, Jade, Jake, Sara, Will, and Dawn all together.

"Yeah, and we're gonna prepare you for your mission. First we need to get some lunch down you," Molly said, leading Yuki into Jake's apartment.

...

"I feel like I just walked out of the making of Red Vs. Blue," Violet spun around in her new armor to blend in with Jeni's higher rank soldiers, which wore robot like suits. Violet folded her bunny ears a bit and shoved on her black helmet. Yuki walked out, trying to balance her own helmet.

"Yeah, I feel like I'm some kind of robot or maybe a cyborg," Yuki wobbled around. Cassandra and Will high fived each other.

"Will, I never thought I'd say this, but we work good together," Cassandra smiled at Will. Will felt a soft smiled creep up his lips.

"Yeah, maybe we're closer than we think, sis," Will suggested.

"Maybe. Good job on the robotics."

"Jade helped. She's good with computers and is teaching me a bit," Will said sheepishly.

"My paddlewan is doing good, no, partner?" Jade jokily asked.

"Your paddle-what?" Cassandra asked.

"Star Wars reference," Will and Jade said in union.

"Ok, so you two need to blend in with other soldiers. When you find Jeni, we need you to observe her behavior, hopefully find a weak spot. If you can find flaws and weak areas of her army, tell us," Molly explained.

"We need data on everything. You're helmets are going to send everything you see and scan to Jade's laptop. We need information on her warriors and on her," Will explained.

"A-And if you can, can you see if our parents are still alive?" Jake asked silently.

"We'll try our best," Yuki nodded with confidence.

"Good, now we need to go drop you off. We're gonna leave you two at the palace. Remember, more info, faster peace," Molly said, grabbing her car keys and heading out.

...

'Yo lil sis is calling! Pick up yo phone befo she do somethin stupid! You sis needs yo butt, she's calling yo phone!' Yang picked up her cell phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

" The school's been attacked. Nathan was able to evacuate most of the students, I think their somewhere in the woods hiding. I'm hiding in the broom closet, the soldiers are getting closer. I have two broken legs and I think my heads bleeding. Look, I don't know if I'm going to see you again. I love you big sis," Ruby explained rather frantically.

"Ruby, hang in there. I'm gonna come and save you," Yang assured.

"Don't waste your energy. Take care of Yuki and Dawn, they mean everything to me. Try not to fight too much with Nathan, don't mourn me if I die. Live like I never existed. Just please, don't get back into the drugs and drinking. I want you to be happy," Ruby begged from the other side. Yang felt tears trickle down her cheeks.

"I-I love you so much, baby sis," Yang sobbed. "Please, hang on if you can. I promise I'll take care of Yuki and Dawn if anything happens."

"Thanks, Yang. I love you Big Bear. I gotta go, they've almost got through the door. Bye," Ruby whimpered from the other side.

"Goodbye, Little Bear. I love you so much-"

"Got her-" FUZZY SIGNAL SOUNDS! Drop! Scream! Hang up! Yang felt her knees give out as tears started to flow freely down her cheeks. Yang stayed there for hours, sobbing bitterly to herself.

...

"Wow, this place looks different," Yuki commented, looking around the palace. Everything was a lot darker. Yuki made her way down the halls, now decorated exclusively with portraits of Jeni. Violet was also walking around, observing the atmosphere.

"Yeah, she seems kinda vain if you ask me," Violet poked a little statue of Jeni holding the head of Medusa.

"I thought we were friends... I guess not," Yuki said upon seeing the painting of Jeni holding Yuki's amputated arm while Yuki lied on the ground burning.

"Nobody's gonna ever hurt you. Trust me, I won't let someone hurt my best friend," Violet put a hand on Yuki's shoulder comfortingly. Yuki nodded and continued walking around.

...

"So, so this is what my father did all the time," Yuki said as she looked around the basement area. Everywhere you looked, some kind of diagram or plan was posted on the walls, medical tables and beds scattered about many of which had red stains on them, and amputated animal ears and tails were scattered about. Yuki grabbed a notebook that lied by a pile of bloody tools. On the first page it read, 'Property of Patrick Markus Belladonna'. This caught Yuki's attention and she continued to read it. Flipping through the pages, she found diagrams of the human and faunus body in extreme detail, instructions on dissections and amputations, and notes on the Nada disease. In the back, Yuki found that the medical notes ceased, instead, there was sketches and diary entries. The first sketch was unmistakably a sixteen year old Ruby Rose. The next few were of Ruby, in some she was holding skulls, then many of Dylan and Yuki. Yuki was extremely shocked at one thing. How did Rick know what she looked like as a child? How did he know when he was never a part of her life? She read a few diary entries trying to calm her nerves.

_'I've killed so many people, I'm a monster. I was upset at my father, I allowed Bella to believe it was the soldiers at the protest that killed him, but it was me. I was the one who opened fire on innocent people, all because I was upset. But I hurt a woman I love. I accidently hurt Bella, but it took three days for the guilt to appear. I regret that, but currently, I regret leaving the person I knew I loved. It wouldn't have worked out anyways, but Mei will never know me because of what I did. I hurt Ruby, I left her and Mei for dead. Why? I was upset. I was upset, and when I'm upset, I harm. I kill. I bring tears. I like it but regret it later. I can't look at Dylan anymore. He's making the guilt worse. I have to seek help from the one person that has always excepted me for who I am, Bella. I love Bella, she's my older sister. I know she'll help me. She'll care for Dylan in a heart beat. Already, I wonder what could've been. I just had to get upset.' _

"H-He regretted it?" Yuki asked herself. Yuki closed the notebook and snuck it into her backpack. Suddenly, Yuki heard a cry for help from the floor below her. Yuki removed them to see dirt caked Blake and Sun below. "Are you two ok?"

"Yes, please help us out," Blake said in relief someone was there to help her. Yuki offered a stronger robot arm to help Blake up, but she heard a different scream and dropped Blake for the other person. Blake hit the floor and hissed. "YUKI, COME BACK!"

"She'll come back for us, she's not going to abandon us, it's probably someone she needs to get out of here," Sun assured.

"I-I-I just need to get Jeni under control..." Blake murmured.

...

Jeni grinned at the beaten faunus in front of her. Violet panted, trying to catch her breath. Jeni threw a burst of energy at Violet, causing the rabbit faunus to be thrown through three walls and slide onto the floor. Jeni strutted her way over to Violet and smirked.

"Poor little bunny, is she upset? Can't win against me? Wasn't your mother a mage, Violet? Yes, Velvet, right? Ah, well guess what? She's gone. Just think of how disappointed she will be to see you unable to use the powers she passed on to you? Poor, pathetic, little bunny. You know what cats like myself do to innocent little bunny rabbits, do you? We wring their necks with our teeth in their necks. We devour defenseless little bunnies," Jeni taunted. Violet weakly pulled herself into a kneeling position. Jeni scowled and shoved her face to the floor. "Don't even bother, you're as good as dead," Jeni mocked, sending a shock wave through Violet's head.

_"I'm never gonna get it!" little Violet cried in frustration. Velvet made her way to her daughter and set a hand on her shoulder._

_ "It's ok, it took me a while to learn spells as well. You may be an adult until you can properly cast magic," Velvet explained._

_ "Mommy, when I learn magic, I'm gonna get rid of bad people I don't like with a snap of my fingertips," Violet said with confidence._

_ "No, no, no, sweetie. I need you to promise me to only use your magic for good, and never to harm other people, no matter how bad they are," Velvet said. Violet nodded._

_ "I promise, Mommy. I'll never let you down. I'll never hurt anyone, ever," Violet swore._

_ "That's my little angel," Velvet cooed, pulling her young daughter into a tight hug._

"Y-You haven't won, you'll never win," Violet said weakly.

"Tell me why, bunny?" Jeni said in a mocking tone, continuing to send electric shocks through the other faunus girl.

"Because you hurt people. You never used magic properly. I can honestly say I've put good uses to my abilities. You'll never be complete because you'll throw away everyone who ever tries to love for power and loneliness. You'll die an old, unloved hag, because of your choices, Jeni. Unlike me, you'll have nobody to be upset once you're dead. You are an evil child, Jeni, and you'll never be loved, you'll never love anyone. I'm not the one who'll have upset parents, you are, you despicable brat," Violet used her last shaking breaths to preach before hitting the floor dead. Jeni glared at the faunus girl.

"You're worthless, and you always have been. What do I care if my family loves me or not? Third in line for the throne? That's not love, especially when I'm the powerful one, that's why I don't care," Jeni said as she walked away, disappearing into a cloud of black smoke.

Yuki ran through the broken walls to find Violet, but she was too late. Yuki fell to her knees and cradled her friend in her small arms.

"Vi-Violet-sempai... I'm so so sorry, this is my fault. If I could bring you back I would," Yuki sobbed.

...

"This, this is interesting," Yuki murmured, looking over the other notebooks she grabbed from the palace. She had been reading them all night, using a flashlight for her light source.

(Yuki, this isn't healthy, you're going to hurt yourself by looking in these death notes.)

"Dylan, if you really didn't want me hurt, if you really cared about me, Violet would be alive. You would be alive. Jeni would be normal," Yuki growled. Dylan molded out of Yuki.

"Is that how you feel? That I don't love you?" Dylan asked, hurt by what Yuki had said.

"Dylan, if your goal was to protect me, you've failed. In fact, you can leave. I don't need a constant reminder that you're gone," Yuki said, tears rolling down her face.

"I-I..." Dylan felt tears trickle down his pale cheeks. "If that's what you feel is best, I'll leave you be. Just take care of yourself, Teddy Bear." and with that Dylan disappeared in a flash of flames. Yuki sighed and got back to reading.

"Daddy, I want to make you proud, so let Dylan watch me with you, ok?" Yuki said to the empty room before breaking into sobs.


	12. Chapter 11- Like Father Like Daughter

"It seems... It seems that Frankenstein, he could exist..." Yuki murmured tiredly as she flipped through the pages of the black notebook. "This one looks like a weird combination of animals to a human... She looks kinda peculiar, almost like she's an entertainer of some sort... A circus monster if you will." The page included the diagram and sketch of a young girl with two green horns at the sides of her head, goat legs, stitches all over her arms and one across her cheek, and a sparkly acrobatic dress.

"Yuki, it's time for breakfast," Molly said, poking her head through the door. Yuki quickly scrambled the notebooks under the covers and nodded.

"Be there in a minute," she said. Molly quirked an eyebrow.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing!" Yuki exclaimed.

"You're hiding something. What is it?"

"I'm not hiding anything, I'm just... writing in my diary," Yuki lied.

"You don't have to hide your diary. Come on, breakfast is gonna get cold if you don't hurry," Molly smiled, slipping away. Yuki sighed in relief. She quickly grabbed her notebooks and shoved them into her bag.

"I'll get more research from that lab Jeni restored, maybe the answer to defeating her lie within," Yuki said, slipping on her backpack over her orange tee shirt and jeans. Yuki walked out of the room and to the kitchen... Where the table split into from Sara's little anger fit.

"So, basically I really like Paramore now," Cassandra concluded a conversation when Yuki sat beside her with a nearly empty plate.

"Aren't you eating more?" Will asked.

"I have no time," Yuki said, deciding not to eat the bagel she grabbed and went to the trash to dispose of it. "Have things to do."

"Yuki, if this is about Violet-"

"Not yet, Will. It will be, but in time," Yuki cut the boy off.

"She wouldn't want you to run on empty, that's not good for you," Will tried to reason.

"I'm not hungry, I'll eat something when I am," Yuki assured, walking out the door.

...

Having learned her way around soldiers and Jeni enthusiasts, Yuki rushed to a restored white building. The top read, 'Metropilous Science Research Building' and on the side of the big brown doors it read, 'Patrick Belladonna: There is a better way of life, we just have to search for it.' Yuki opened the doors and walked in. There were still some burn damage, mostly the floor was covered in dust and soot. Yuki continued looking around. Soon she found an elevator that first led her to her father's office. All over the walls Mei, Dylan, and Ruby had been sloppily written in red, a torn up desk from what seemed to be claw marks, an old run down computer, and stacks sky high of notebooks and papers, which were highly disorganized. Yuki looked around. Yuki opened up her back pack and shoved some of the notes into her bag before leaving that room and going up to the Red Ward.

When Yuki entered the Red Ward, she was surprised to see it a very clean facility. Yuki made her way to a room which had research on the Nada disease files. Yuki pulled out her laptop and downloaded all of the files onto her computer before going all the way down to the basement.

"It-It smells funny down here," Yuki commented as she entered the cold, red and grey basement. Yuki explored the many prison cells and bloody operation tables and observed the tools. "Wow, this place is kinda cool. Like a movie set," Yuki grinned. That's when her eyes set over to a coat rack. Yuki walked over to it and picked up a worn white lab coat. On the name tag it read, 'Rick' and the pockets were stuffed with sloppily written notes and pens. Yuki removed her bag and tried on the coat. It was big on her, but Yuki liked it anyways. Suddenly a bright image appeared in front of the young girl. "W-What?"

"Mei, I see you found my notes interesting," Rick smiled. "You can see I wasn't as bad as people preach now, right?"

"I think you were just trying to make the world a better place. I mean, sometimes people are lost to create perfection, right?" Yuki said. "I-Is it really you?"

"Yes, it's me. Listen, I know you never got to meet me and that after hearing all about me from your mother and aunt, you have no desire to be related, but the only reason I left your mother and you is because I can't control myself when I'm upset. That's why I almost killed your aunt, I was upset I didn't have something and acted upon feeling before observing my behavior," Rick explained.

"W-Well that's ok. I read some of your diary, I know you loved Mom, Dylan, and I very much, and I know you'd take it all back," Yuki said with a forgiving shrug. "Besides, I want to be just like you. I want to work my butt off to try and make things better. I want to find a way to preserve beauty, revive lost ones, and help the disabled move again. Can you teach me everything you know?" A smiled grew on Rick's face.

"It depends, are you scared to get blood on you?" Rick asked.

"Nope, I'm ready to learn from the best," Yuki grinned. Rick gave her a hug.

"Then we shall start."

...

Jeni sat atop her throne with a rather bored look on her face. She stretched and yawned a bit.

"Is it me, or are you guys hearing Welcome To The Jungle, by Guns and Roses?" Jeni asked one of her servants.

"N-No, Ma'am," the boy insisted.

"Well go put it on for me, worthless," Jeni demanded.

...

"Welcome to the jungle, WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE! I'm gonna bring you to your NNNNNNNNNNNNKNees," Rick sang as he moved Yuki's hands to properly dissect a rat.

"You know where you are? You're in the jungle baby, and you're gonna die!" Yuki exclaimed.

...

"Look, I think it's ok to say that Jeni is a Guns and Roses fan," Jake said upon hear Welcome To The Jungle blasting through the streets.

"Yeah, I wonder if she likes Bon Jovi?" Will suggested.

"Jeni as of late has just been listening to stuff Mom and Dad wouldn't let her listen to until she turned fifty. I mean, last week she was blasting Pop Art throughout the streets," Jake explained.

"Oh, Moteley Crue!" Will exclaimed upon hearing Kickstart My Heart playing. "YEAH! When I get high I get high on speed!"

"Will, restraint," Jake reminded.

"You're right... Hey, wanna go swimming in the fountain?"  
"Dude, I've always wanted to try that!"

...

"ATTENTION! CURFEW IS IN FIVE MINUTES! ANY PERSON OUT AFTER CURFEW WILL BE KILLED BY GOVERNMENT! THANK YOU FOR YOUR COROPERATION!" The sirens announced. Yuki shoved her new research into her back pack and slipped off her lab coat.

"No, keep it, Mei, I want you to have it," Rick said upon having Yuki hand the coat to him.

"Are you sure? It's yours," Yuki asked.

"Of course I'm sure. Now run along before curfew," Rick gave Yuki a pat on the head. Yuki slipped the coat back on and ran out of the building at the fastest pace she could. Finally getting back to the apartment in a slick of time, she ran to her room and re-looked at her notes.

"Ok, so if I can just replace the broken... I can fix Violet... I can fix Dylan, I can fix Daddy. I can fix everyone. I gotta get practice in though..." Yuki enthused.

Dylan felt tears stream down his face from a distance upon hearing Yuki talking to herself. "Don't do it, please, be a good girl and turnaround from this path," Dylan sobbed.

"It doesn't work that way, Dylan, she's gonna do it whether we interfere or not," Velvet set a hand on Dylan's shoulder. Dylan started to sob more.

"I didn't protect her from this, I screwed up," Dylan threw his arms around Velvet and sobbed.


	13. Chapter 12 - Red Like Roses

Five months had passed of war, bloodshed, and unrest. Everyone was desperately trying to defend their party, but that resulted in what would go down in history as one of the world's largest wars. Jeni had successfully taken Vale and Mistrol, but that wasn't enough. Oh no, she wanted all of Remnant under her heal to squash like a bug. But there was something that the resistance had, that Jeni couldn't seem to take away no matter how hard they tried. And that was hope for a better tomorrow. Jeni couldn't take it, and you'd be stupid to think she didn't try to.

Yuki had spent much of her time in deep thought. Yuki spent a bit of time trying to be like Rick, a scientist. Yuki's motives were beginning to change from a helpful to a vengeful outcome. Yuki found herself incomplete, almost like a computer missing a crucial part to make it run properly. She thought it was Dylan, who had refused to rejoin her side after she started associating with Rick. Yuki decided that her goals were not only to preserve beauty, but she wanted revenge on the man that killed Dylan. She wanted revenge on Jeni for killing her best friend. Yuki wanted them to suffer, which made her seem much darker, despite these feelings being locked up inside her. Will in particular noticed something was up. He had been trying to bond with Yuki, who had grown distant from everyone.

"Yuki, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Will asked.

"No, I can't. Since when can you really tell somebody everything?" Yuki said in a low, dark voice.

"What's going on, Princess? What's bothering you?" Will set a hand on Yuki's shoulder only for it to b e slapped away and met with a stern glare.

"Don't touch me," Yuki hissed, a slight hint of weakness in her voice.

"Yuki, I just want to help," Will reasoned.

"NO! J-Just... Just go away. It's for your own good, trust me, the last thing you want to do is piss me off," Yuki said the last part in a weak, timid way.

"Yuki, you can't hurt me, I twice your size," Will assured.

"Yes, I can. I can and _will_ kill you if you make me mad. A-And I don't want to hurt you! I'm afraid I'm going to hurt you because you mean a lot to me!" Yuki broke down into bitter sobs. "I can't control this curse."

"Curse, did Jeni curse you?" Will asked, bringing Yuki into a gentle hug.

"No, I-I look into my dad's notebooks. I-I should've been afraid, but instead I was fascinated. I wanted to continue his research so I am on the side," Yuki explained through tears. "I scared Dylan away and I've never felt so, so alone and helpless. I, I, I..."

"Sh. Sh. It's ok, we're gonna fix it," Will whispered into Yuki's ear.

"You can't fix me, I've fallen too far, I can't be who I once was. I've tried so many times." Will kissed the top of Yuki's head and squeezed her tighter.

"I'm gonna save you from this, ok, little princess. I love you," Will said. Yuki clung to the older boy tighter.

"I love you too, Big Brother," she whimpered and continued to cry into his chest.

...

"How weak, how annoyingly pathetic. Mei, darling you have a gift. Sympathy is a bad thing, it makes you weak," Jeni scoffed. "Idiotic girl, she'll look great in an ursa cave with a side of ranch dressing."

"Jeni, this is becoming an obsession, might I ask why you want to kill Yuki so much?" P.J. asked.

"Because she's a MUT!" Jeni exclaimed.

"A mut?" P.J. asked.

"A crossbread, a halfie, a disgrace to our culture! You know what mixed raced people such as herself say about the faunus community? They give off the message we are weak and stupid enough to fall for... Gross. I don't even want to think about it. I mean, hunus are so disgusting the way they have human features and all. They aren't REAL faunus. I hate them all," Jeni ranted.

"So basically you're racist," P.J. asked.

"Only because we, pure blooded, strong, smart, and beautiful full blooded faunus are the dominant and most important race," Jeni said, floating up in the air a bit.

"Whatever you say, Majesty."

...

"Eye of the tiger, Don't stop believing, It's the Final Countdown, We ARE the Campions."

"Dude, you're just spitting song titles at me," Yuki narrowed her eyes at Will, who was teaching her a bit of archery.

"... So... Judgment of Corruption."

"WILL! ENOUGH!" Jade yelled.

"Good luck," Will patted Yuki on the back, causing her to release the arrow early and in the process hit a hiding soldier for Jeni.

"Wow, he was on our tail the whole time!" Jade exclaimed. Yuki walked over and picked up the drowned out test subject by his hair.

"He seems to have lost nerve endings in his tail," Yuki commented.

"Huh?" Will cocked his head to the side.

"Primarily, faunus features such as ears and tails twitch and move around still for about a month into death. It's because the nerves are still reacting just as if the person was still alive. His tail isn't twitching crazily like it would if he had the nerve endings in it. I guess Jeni's recycling a torture technique from the Schnees way back when," Yuki shrugged, dropping the soldier and walking over to Will and Jade once more.

"Pfft, I thought she was obsessed with faunus," Jade laughed.

"Yes, the ones that give into her. The others she either kills or tortures. The girl is truly Aku No Mesume," Yuki commented.

"Aku No Mesume?" Will asked.

"Daughter of Evil," and with that Yuki disappeared back to the camp, slipping into her tent.

...

(December a year later)

Everywhere one looked, there was fire. Fire everywhere. The flames burnt red. Red like roses if you will. The source? Well, she had quite the reward on her head for her dead or alive. One could say that Empress Jeni wasn't too happy about her being on the loose. She pulled up the hood of her hoodie, hiding her mask. A black mask that covered the from the top of her nose up, making it appear as if her eyes ceased to exist. In her hand, she gripped a long katana and in her other hand, a fury filled fire was waiting to be shot at some unexpecting civilian. That civilian happened to be a soldier, which led to an army on her heels. The woman grinned at her opponents, throwing fire everywhere and slicing her enemies to bits. The flames took over as she walked away, and the whole remains of the town burned. It burned red. Red like roses, with a gold hew of beauty.

...

"I swear when I get my hands on Jeni, she's not going to be able to sit for the rest of her life!" Blake ranted, pacing the pitch black cell. Sun chuckled.

"I can't see your face, but I can tell that you're doing that cute pout you do when your upset," he laughed.

"Shut up! We taught her better than this. Remind me not to kill her when I get my hands on that child."

"Relax, she's gonna come to her senses soon enough. All it takes is one little nightmare and Jeni's never going to let go of your waist," Sun reasoned. Primarily, that was the case, but Blake had the feeling that wasn't the case that time.

"Yeah and then we'll befriend the White Fang members. We'll paint our nails, and bake cupcakes, and talk about cute boys, it sounds absolutely delightful," Blake said in irritation.

"Sorry, I'm just saying..."

"Geez, I'm getting tired of being stuck down here. And for what reason? Shouldn't she have just killed us off?"

"I don't think she could," Sun spoke up.

"She's killed several people already," Blake reasoned.

"Our Jeni is somewhere in that girl, and Jeni wouldn't hurt us."

...

Jake looked at a the girl that stood before him. She was wearing a beautiful green elfin dress and matching mossy green hood.

"W-Who?"

"It's Yuki, duh," the girl scoffed. Yuki had apparently put brown eye contact in her eyes, which made her look different. Yuki's longer hair, that now was midway down her back was down, no pigtails.

"Oh, sorry, Yuki, I figured you were some other person I haven't met yet," Jake blushed.

"It's fine, Jade and Cassandra did a good job making me look different. We were going for cousins not noticing I'm Yuki," Yuki shrugged and grinned.

"Yeah, they did a good job," Jake nodded.

"Well, who's ready to end Jeni's reign of terror!?" Yuki exclaimed.

"YEAH!" the crowd all around them shouted.

...

"Who is this?" a tall faunus man asked. A fairly small framed girl in a beautiful green dress and a green hood stood silently next to a monkey faunus. He had scraggly blonde hair pulled back into a small ponytail, brown eyes, and an athletic build.

"Hello, I'm Markus and this is my wife, Ming." the monkey faunus said. The girl, now known as Ming looked up from the small bottle she had been playing with in her small, pale hands.

"A pleasure to be in the presence of her highness in the flesh. Invited, indeed we were, you wouldn't want to displease your master, would you?" Ming asked.

"Uh-No, of course not. Please, make yourself at home. The Queen is in the hanging gardens." the guard allowed the two to enter. As soon as the guard closed the door, Ming huffed.

"Geez, I swear the guards are getting dumber and dumber. What do you think, Jake?" Ming complained. Jake chuckled.

"Well at least once 'you know who's' supreme ruler get up is off, you won't have to deal with 'em, Sweetums." Jake said, his tail wrapping around her shoulders. Ming was a lot shorter than Jake, about the height of a twelve or thirteen year old. She sighed.

"I hope so. I want to get back my family. I mean, it's only me and my two sisters." she said, pulling the hood further down to hide her face.

"Trust me, I want my family back too. I wouldn't mind a little less drama for a change." Jake said.

"Yeah..." she said. "So, why do you think that she won't change?"

"Because the darkness took over. None of us saw it coming, especially that she'd team up with Richard and P.J. Arc." Jake said sadly. "I miss her."

"We all do. So let's do this, let's not kill her, but talk some sense into the poor girl?" the girl in green offered.

"Yeah, let's do that, little missy." Jake said, pulling the tiny framed girl into a hug. 'Ming' pulled off her hood, to reveal... Yuki! Yuki walked around the hallways, looking for the hanging gardens, which she had eventually found. There stood Jeni.

"The roses are beautiful this time of year... Dead that is," Jeni started.


	14. Chapter 13 - War's End (Short)

"Jeni, enough of this, innocent people are dying," Yuki started.

"And why would I do that?" Jeni cocked her head to the side. "I have so much power, it's refreshing." Jeni walked around her garden floating in the sky above the castle.

"Because somewhere, somewhere deep, deep inside, there's my younger cousin and friend-"

"I AM NOT YOUR FRIEND YOU MUT!" Jeni yelled, throwing a cinder at Yuki, causing the thirteen year old to go flying backwards.

"J-Jeni, listen, there are people down there, they'll fight, but if you surrender all this crap, go back to a life of peace, they'll welcome you back with open arms," Yuki stuttered as she pulled herself to her feet.

"I don't want peace, I want power. I want to be powerful," Jeni pouted.

"You'll still be powerful if you let go of all of this."

"But I want more."

"You have all of Remnant!" Yuki exclaimed.

"...That's my dilemma. I want more power, but what am I supposed to do?" Jeni started to pace nervously.

"Jeni... Jeni, why do you want power?"

"BECAUSE I WANT IT!"

"You have to have a reason behind i-" Yuki looked down to a sword of ice in her gut. "J-Jeni, please, give this up."

"You're a worthless MUT," Jeni pulled back her sword and walked away only to hear a angry hiss from behind. Jeni couldn't turn around fast enough before a sword pierced her chest from behind. Jeni fell to the ground panting.

"Jeni, we loved you! WE TRUSTED YOU! J-Jeni, I loved you very much. But you've been a very, very, bad girl, and this is your punishment. Congratulations, you punished yourself, Jake, Mom, Dad, and I. I loved you," Molly sobbed before taking back her knife. Jeni's power drained out of her and disappeared. Jeni looked up at Molly.

"S-Sis, it hurts. H-Help me," Jeni whimpered, the curse that corrupted her mind lifted. Molly fell to her knees and cradled little Jeni.

"Sh. Just calm down. I'm sorry I had to do this," Molly tried to soothe Jeni.

"I'm sorry I made such bad mistakes... Do you hate me?"

"No, I love you, I did this for our people, I made a sacrifice on this family," Molly whimpered. Jeni reached up to stroke on of Molly's cat ears.

"I l-love y-y-you, s-siss-y-y," Jeni breathed her last words ever.

"JENI!"

...


	15. Epilogue

(years later.)

Will strolled through the store, looking for the things Molly had put on the grocery list. They had been married about four years by that point, but this was Will's first real trip to the ol' supermarket. Little Emily was sitting in the coach purse brand baby carrier, rolling her heels to the mariachi music. Will had already yelled at several poor store attendants, wondering why the hamburger and chicken didn't look like a hamburger and chicken. Finally, he got to diapers. Will checked the list.

'17 pound diapers'

"The-THE BABY'S POOPING 17 POUNDS! I gotta call Molly about this," Will frantically pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed Molly.

"Hello?"

"The baby's pooping seventeen pounds," Will whimpered, not wanting to imagine that diaper.

"The baby's pooping what?!" Molly exclaimed in horror.

"You said to get a diaper that'd hold seventeen pounds of poop," Will shed a few tears in fear.

"The diaper doesn't hold seventeen pounds, Will. That's how much Emily ways," Molly rolled her eyes. Will sighed in relief.

"Oh thank God, she doesn't poop that much!" Will exclaimed.

"Goodbye, Will," Molly said under breath in aggravation.

"Bye, Molly-kins!" Will chirped before hanging up.

"Big Brother? Is that you?" a voice came from behind. Will turned around to see a small framed woman long black pigtails, a simple gothic dress, and holding a newborn that looked way too tiny. Wait, make that two.

"Yuki?" Will quirked an eyebrow. They had graduated, then parted ways with little contact.

"Yeah, do I look that different?" Yuki asked.

"No, it's just you have twins I'm guessing?" Will asked.

"Yeah, Luna and Sol," Yuki introduced.

"What?"

"Luna and Sol is Spanish for Moon and Sun," Yuki explained.

"Ah, I see. Need any help?" Will asked seeing that Yuki was pushing a filled cart.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

...


	16. What Happened To Everyone

Ruby - After a long recovery in the hospital, Ruby was able to come home. She finished taking care of Dawn and continues to be smothered with affection from Yang.

Yang - After becoming a criminal during the war, she went to prison for a few months but was pardoned by Blake. Yang lives with Ruby, Nathan, Dawn and James and with a growing Luke.

Weiss - Weiss continued to run the dust company and has donated much to the research of mages and how to keep the magic from turning them insane slowly or quickly.

Blake - Continued to rule Utopia, but made a holiday of Jeni's birthday, despite the destruction Jeni caused.

Yuki - Yuki became a world renown scientist studying mages and preservations of beauty. Yuki, unlike her father though, did her best to never, ever hurt anyone, and if she failed in anyway would at least remember their name. Yuki and Dylan came to live together again, Yuki always talking to her twin constantly, which made her life more peaceful. Yuki had twins at twenty, one, Sol and Luna. Sol a boy and Luna a girl.

Molly - Molly married Will shortly after school. Molly was a huntress for a few year until she had her first daughter, Emily, at twenty seven, then became an author, often having her mother look over her work.

Will - Married Molly after school and became an animator. He's created many works, mostly cartoons for his daughter Emily.

Jake - Jake became a teacher for weaponry after retiring from his career as a gymnast and track runner. Jake never married, but had dated a few people. He never could find someone he wanted to make a committed relationship with, but continued his friendship with his childhood BFF, Will.

Jade - Jade works for Cassandra as a model for Snowflake's clothing. Jade on her free time primarily talks with Cassandra or video chats with her mother.

Cassandra - Cassandra perused her dreams of being a fashion designer. She continued her designing for Snowflake, making Jade her model. Cassandra never has free time because like her mother, she is a workaholic.


	17. Thank You

Thank you so much for reading through the Nada Series. I hope you enjoyed. Before The Clock Is Ticking, I wasn't followed much or even that great of a writer. Most of my stories were and at times are still very flat and I went through a period where I didn't want to write or do anything. In fact, The Clock Is Ticking came out around the time I was recovering from my dog's death ( I know that's a stupid reason to be all depressed, but I'm an only child and Pupcake was the closest thing I've ever really had to a sibling). I was rethinking my Yang/Ruby back story (The original was a total piece of crap but I'll write it out if anyone wants me to) and I came up with an idea of what would happen if Ruby had been hurt or sick. Then it snowballed into the Nada Series. You guys reviewed and favorited right away, which gave me the encouragement and will power to write more and more. When I came out with videos along with Fixing The Pieces Back Together, I also gained a good friend. Honorboundfate was been chatting with me for a while and he's been a great friend and encouragement. Arigato :)

I couldn't be more thankful for my viewers, you guys have been such a big blessing. You guys have helped a lot with my self confidence and my writing, so thank you so much. I love you all very, very much and I hope I can continue to produce good stories that you'll enjoy.

I had ScytheReaper ask me about next part to this series. I had actually planned on stopping here, but I have some options I'm gonna let you guys decide on. I'm gonna have a Christmas special for this around Christmas time about Will, Molly, and Emily all having their families over for Christmas and it not ending too well... You can already guess what could potentially happen. But along with that, it may be slower though, I can make a story following and revealing a character you might want to know more about. L0pezTh3Heavy in particular wanted to know more about Cassandra and Will's dad and P.J. and Richard.

A list of character's I'll do a deeper inspection series for upon request.

Mei-Yuki

Cassandra

William

Jade

Jake

Molly

Yang

Ruby

Blake

Weiss

Rick

Richard (Richie)

P.J.

Nathan

James

Luke

Dylan

Jeni

Thanks again for all of your support

- The Writer Of Lucifenia (Luna/Kibo-chan)


	18. Final Part Announcement

I have the final part of the Nada series up on my account. It's called The Clock Is Reversed. It's optional.


End file.
